Luz e Sombras
by Sissi
Summary: Um médico e sua paciente. Ela é temperamental, ousada e não tem medo dele. Ele é frio, insensível e indiferente. Uma guerra entre estes dois, em que apenas um vencedor triunfará. O amor. [AU SessKag,IYKikSanMir]
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Luz e Sombras

**Por:** Sissi

**Casal principal: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi

**Notas da Autora: **História revisada e editada. Erros gramaticais foram corrigidos ( eu espero ) e algumas cenas foram adicionadas. Alguns fatos foram modificados, e que seriam interessantes serem notados: Kikyou agora é uma psiquiatra, e Sesshoumaru, um neurologista. Quem operou Kagome foi o Dr. Bankotsu, e não o Sesshoumaru.

**Prólogo**

As pessoas sempre tiveram um medo irracional da noite, dessa escuridão que engloba tudo, sem que um único raio de luz ilumine este breu, que se alimenta do medo dos seres humanos.

A lua é um dos poucos astros que se atreve a se embrenhar neste mundo misterioso, e nem sempre ela sai vitoriosa dessa aventura. As longas noites sem luar são apavorantes, em que não se enxerga nem mesmo um palmo de seu nariz. Um mero ruído pode significar a vida ou a morte, assim como o caso da coruja e o rato. O rato e a coruja, tanto faz, pois um deles, com certeza, irá perecer. Não é possível haver dois ganhadores na natureza. Um é a caça, e o outro, a presa. Simples e fácil. Não?

Levantando-se e descobrindo-se das cobertas, Kagome olhou ao seu redor. Seus olhos estavam enfaixados, um tecido branco amarrado em volta de sua cabeça, no eixo da sua visão. Levantando suas mãos, e tocando suavemente sua face, uma dor lancinante penetrou-lhe no crânio, expandindo-se por todo seu corpo.

Um suspiro distante, de fora do cômodo onde se encontrava, chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Passos. Passos lentos e arrastados de algum médico ou plantonista andando pelos corredores, cansado de trabalhar por mais um longo dia, fatigado e semi-morto, com olheiras embaixo de seus olhos, a pele já tendo perdido o vigor e a saúde. Mais um suspiro longínquo e mais nada. O som dos passos, com o tempo, começou a se tornar cada vez mais fraco, até que ela ficou sozinha novamente, absorta em seus pensamentos.

Não, ela não estava sozinha. Monstros e criaturas malignas faziam-lhe companhia, insinuando o inferno em que se encontrava. Kagome, não mais se importando com a dor, agarrou sua cabeça, pressionando suas pálpebras para permanecerem fechadas, rezando sem parar, as palavras mal chegando aos seus ouvidos, apenas o murmúrio de algumas palavras sem sentido.

Longos braços esticavam-se em sua direção, tentando se prender em suas roupas, os dedos, ávidos para sentir o calor de algum corpo inocente. Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, ela se contorcia, desviando-se das mãos imundas de sangue, jogando o corpo para o lado, não prestando atenção aos arranhões que riscavam sua pele. Gotas de sangue haviam caído sobre o tecido branco de seu vestido, bebendo a brancura da roupa, como se a cor fosse sua fonte de vida, um oásis no meio de um deserto. Alguns respingos haviam sujado seu rosto, e tocando levemente o líquido viscoso, ela gritou, a voz irreconhecível.

Caindo de joelhos contra o chão, e abraçando a si mesma com braços indecisos, ela permitiu que lágrimas escapassem do confinamento que eram seus olhos, limpando as gotas do líquido da cor da paixão, e que, no entanto, enojavam-na do fundo da alma. As lágrimas quentes escorriam sobre sua pele, enquanto que soluços brotavam de seu peito, fazendo com que seu corpo tremesse como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão, sua cabeça sendo jogada para trás, ao mesmo tempo que seus braços se esticavam para a frente, ansiosos por se prender a algo seguro, firme.

Sua mente estava inflamada de imagens, a visão de sua família dentro do carro, com sua mãe no volante. Seu pequeno irmão Souta estava jogando gameboy ao seu lado, atento apenas ao jogo. Seu querido avô estava sentado no banco da frente, um jornal aberto sobre seus joelhos já enrugados com a idade, as mãos segurando firmemente o papel.

Era para ser uma viagem de férias, para a praia, onde aproveitariam as férias de verão, e passariam algum tempo juntos. Era para ser assim, então, por que não foi?

A música que a rádio tocava era linda, e a voz da cantora, juntamente com a própria letra da canção fez com que Kagome fechasse seus olhos momentaneamente, esquecendo, por um momento, a dor e o medo. Uma sensação gostosa borbulhava em seu peito, um invólucro de plumas macias envolvendo seu ser, aconchegante e quente. Ela queria se sentir assim para sempre.

Subitamente, o som de pneus arrastando sobre o asfalto, os gritos de sua mãe, a sensação de seu corpo sendo jogado contra o metal, e a dor de algo afiado penetrando em sua carne, fê-la abrir os olhos, um clarão de luz cegando-a. Seu coração começou a acelerar violentamente, o desespero tomando conta de seu ser. Suas unhas fincavam no assento, segurando-se para não sair correndo, fugir desse desastre, deste acidente, disso tudo que não deveria ter acontecido.

A gaze que estava em volta de seus olhos finalmente afrouxou, caindo sobre o chão em forma de farrapos. Dedilhando sobre a sua pele, afoita por um momento, pois podia se sentir livre do material, ela levantou suas pálpebras e olhou ao seu redor, o sorriso que aflorara em seus lábios desaparecendo rapidamente.

Escuro, tudo estava escuro, nem um único raio de luz iluminava o local. Uma sensação de temor nasceu em seu coração, espalhando-se por todo seu corpo, como uma doença maligna, até que se alojou em sua mente. Ela estava sozinha e vulnerável, sua família, perdida para sempre. Esta era a verdade, crua e nua.

- Eu não quero ver isso... – ela sussurrou para ninguém, a noite sendo sua única testemunha. Abraçando sua filha com ternura, a escuridão beijou-lhe a testa, cantando uma canção de ninar até que ela adormecesse em seus braços. Sua prece não seria em vão, ela garantiria isso.

Nunca mais ela poderia ver a chama de uma vela, ou o próprio sol, amante da lua, e que, ironicamente, nunca poderia se encontrar com ela. Kagome havia perdido tudo num único segundo. A família e a visão.

Ela estava cega.

_Editado em Dezembro _


	2. Capítulo I

**Título:** Luz e Sombras

**Por:** Sissi

**Casal principal:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo I**

O dia estava nascendo. À medida que os raios dourados do sol entravam pela janela de um quarto escuro, tentando ultrapassar a barreira que era formada por longas e azul-escuras cortinas, um corpo adormecido sobre uma longa cama de casal se mexeu. Os dedos lentamente se abriam e se fechavam, e a respiração tornava-se cada vez mais rápida. Virando para o lado, e abrindo as pálpebras com a mesma rapidez que uma folha amarelada do outono cai sobre um lago, cujas águas azuis seriam tão límpidas quanto o céu na primavera, olhos dourados focalizaram uma pintura um tanto rústica pendurada na parede.

Não se lembrava desta pintura, apenas que era presente de alguém. De quem? Coçando os olhos, e penteando seus longos cabelos, prateados como a própria lua, Sesshoumaru se levantou da cama, seu corpo tremendo quando a primeira rajada de ar fria tocou-lhe a pele.

Seu robe estava pendurado sobre as costas de uma cadeira. Levantando-o com dedos um tanto trêmulos, ele cobriu seu corpo nu, enlaçando a fita em volta de sua cintura, não com muita força, mas o suficiente para que o leve material não se soltasse.

Com passos vagarosos, ele entrou no banheiro e acendeu as luzes. Fitando o espelho por um instante, não conseguindo crer que a figura de um homem acabado era, na realidade, ele, ele endireitou sua coluna e enxaguou seu rosto com água fria. A ressaca iria durar por mais algumas horas. Abrindo a gaveta do lado, nada havia, excetuando-se alguns perfumes e pentes novos que ele havia comprado alguns dias antes. Onde estavam os remédios?!

Talvez, ele pensou, um bom banho de água fria pudesse tirar aquela maldita dor que martelava sua cabeça. Um som, um estranho ruído permanente lhe tirava a concentração. Molhando seus lábios ressequidos, ele bebeu um pouco da água que fluía da torneira que ainda não havia fechado. O frio líquido, viscoso e delicioso, acalmou o seu ânimo.

Entrando debaixo do chuveiro, ele soltou um suspiro, mal contendo a satisfação de sentir a água relaxante e quente molhar e tocar seu corpo. Que se dane a água fria! Ah, como a água podia ser um bem maravilhoso, mais valioso que o próprio petróleo...

E não seria verdade que a água é o bem mais precioso que o homem já descobriu sobre a face da Terra? Este líquido transparente, tão comum, era responsável pela existência de vida no planeta. Cada célula precisa de água, não apenas para seu metabolismo, mas para sua própria constituição. Quem dissera que o corpo humano é formado por oitenta por cento de água estava correto, pois mesmo que o corpo pareça sólido, as células que o compõe são formadas por um pequeno núcleo e uma grande quantidade de citoplasma ou hialoplasma. Água e outras substâncias, para ser mais exato.

Nada de filosofar, Sesshoumaru disse para si mesmo. O relógio do quarto tocou, assinalando seis horas da manhã. O sol já havia nascido, o que não é de todo estranho se for considerado o fato de ser horário de verão.

Fechando a torneira, ele pegou uma toalha e começou a se secar. O dia poderia estar ensolarado, mas isso não significava que a temperatura estivesse elevada o suficiente, especialmente em seu apartamento de piso de pedra e com o aquecedor quebrado. Afinal, quem precisa de aquecedor se o país em questão é o Brasil?

Meneando a cabeça, e vestindo sua camisa branca e um par de calças de mesma cor, Sesshoumaru estava pronto para mais um dia de trabalho. Sua maleta estava em cima da mesa da cozinha, com tudo arrumado. Estetoscópio? Checado. Prontuários de casos recentes a tratar? Checado ( e lembrar que aquele menino com um tumor no cérebro não tem mais salvação ).

Ah, o dia estava belo. Não importava que as pessoas já estivessem a xingar umas às outras, ou que o ar já estivesse poluído devido ao trânsito de uma cidade grande, ou que houvesse pouco verde no bairro. O dia estava bonito, porque era a sua cidade, sua amada São Paulo. Ele nunca sairia deste lugar, nunca. Vamos, ele pensou. Mais um dia de trabalho, mais um dia perdido.

O hospital onde ele trabalhava localizava-se perto de seu apartamento, o que significava ausência de meio de transporte para chegar ao local. Uma boa caminhada de dez a quinze minutos seria o suficiente. Ainda bem, ele sussurrou.

As portas de vidro abriram-se instantaneamente quando o detector acima de sua cabeça captou seu movimento. As enfermeiras viraram seus rostos e suas faces coraram com a mesma rapidez de um leopardo correndo atrás de sua presa. Ele sorriu arrogantemente. Mulheres. Fáceis de manipular, e inocentes para não perceber que elas eram apenas brinquedos para ele.

Bem, não importa. Caminhando em direção do balcão, onde, atrás, as enfermeiras-chefe davam ordens às mais novas e menos experientes, Sesshoumaru levantou os olhos e fitou uma enfermeira recém-contratada sendo molestada por um médico nada discreto. Ele suspirou. Miroku, como sempre.

Repentinamente, um som alto e áspero chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Suas pálpebras levantaram-se significativamente quando uma marca vermelha com a forma de uma mão começou a tomar forma na bochecha esquerda de Miroku. Franzindo um pouco, Sesshoumaru leu o cartão com o nome desta mulher bastante interessante. Será que seu charme funcionaria nessa mulher?

Sango. Um nome bastante exótico, mas ela era bastante bonita. Longos cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, e uma leve maquiagem em seu rosto. Um pouco comum, talvez. Um rosto simétrico, não havia o que negar, mas seus olhos eram castanhos, uma cor já muito comum para seu gosto. Ele gostaria de uma cor mais diferente. Castanho, a mesma cor que o tronco de uma árvore. Por que não verde? Ou talvez, azul?

Talvez não neste hospital, ele suspirou. Hora de trabalhar. Ele caminhou até o elevador e esperou as portas metálicas se abrirem. Alguns minutos depois, ele entrou. O cubículo branco, com um espelho plano em volta, estava bastante vazio.

O elevador parou no sexto andar. Sua sala se encontrava no final do corredor, e com passos largos e decididos, ele entrou no seu refúgio. O branco dava-lhe náuseas, e, de uma certa maneira, ele agradeceu aos céus por ter sido um aluno exemplar, e com isso, conseguir ter alguns privilégios, como a decoração de sua sala.

As paredes eram azuis, mais para o tom escuro que para o claro. Algumas pinturas estavam expostas nas paredes, a maioria contendo paisagens calmantes, com cores neutras e leves, como um cinza, um branco ou verde claro. Sua mesa, onde alguns papéis espalhados se encontravam, era relativamente grande e feita de mogno, raríssimo nos dias de hoje. Uma loja de antiguidades foi-lhe bastante útil, ele se lembrou.

Sentando-se na cadeira, ele abriu sua maleta. Prontuários e mais prontuários. Os papéis com minúsculas letras e nenhuma foto de nada lhe lembravam de pessoas. Esses documentos poderiam facilmente se passar por boletim de ocorrência, ou uma mera notícia de jornal contendo os sintomas dos pacientes. Onde estava a humanidade de sua profissão?

- Entre, ele ordenou. O som de punhos batendo na sua porta cessou, e a garota Sango entrou. Ela estava segurando uma folha branca, mais um prontuário. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- A garota que o Dr. Bankotsu operou dois dias atrás apresentou seqüelas do acidente. A operação não previa isso. O diretor quer que você tome nota dela.

Ele fitou o papel. Mais uma paciente, mais trabalho, e menos hora de descanso. A medicina poderia ser uma carreira bastante odiosa, como naquele momento. Pois bem, façamos o que temos que fazer.

- Qual é o nome dela?

- Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Fechando a porta atrás dela, Sango suspirou aliviada. Sesshoumaru não era tão mal assim, como alguns colegas seus a haviam avisado previamente. Ele era bastante bonito, com uma beleza clássica e um ar de superioridade. Agarrando a prancheta e pressionando-a contra seu peito, Sango fechou seus olhos, e esperou que seu coração parasse de bater tão rapidamente.

Observando as folhas na sua prancheta, ela notou que deveria estar no quarto 133, desta garota chamada Kagome. Coitada, ela pensou. Perder a visão aos dezoito anos era terrível demais, com toda a vida pela frente. Some-se a isso o fato de ela ter perdido sua família no mesmo dia.

Coitada.

Bem, a vida continua, e com estes pensamentos fluindo pela sua mente, Sango entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do décimo terceiro andar.

Uma pequena nota de papel caiu no chão quando as portas do elevador fecharam-se com um clique, e ficou esquecida para sempre. Assim são esquecidas as alegrias e as tristezas, com a mesma facilidade ao se perder uma folha de papel.

_Editado em Dezembro_


	3. Capítulo II

**Título:** Luz e Sombras

**Por:** Sissi

**Casal Principal:** Kagome/Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer:** IY não é meu

**Capítulo II**

Quando se é criança, a noite, o escuro é bastante assustador. Monstros, vampiros e bruxas assombram os sonhos infantis, tornando-os pesadelos. Várias crianças, com o coração acelerado, batendo a mil por hora dentro do corpo, encolhem-se e se enrolam no cobertor, fechando os olhos o máximo possível, como se o simples gesto pudesse dissipar o temor.

As crianças são ingênuas, e, portanto, não se deve culpá-las por isso. No entanto, uma vez que elas crescem, e seus corpos se alongam e seus rostos amadurecem e ganham um formato mais adulto, esta pureza também é perdida. É como se elas deixassem de acreditar no mundo, e se tornassem céticas e pessimistas. Onde foram parar os sonhos e a singeleza de pensamento?

Como uma cachoeira, eles são levados embora por uma corrente muito forte. Os anos passam, a vida passa, e aquilo que fascinara tanto os anjos some como se nunca houvesse existido. Os adultos aprendem sobre o pudor, sobre a maldade, sobre a violência, sobre tantas coisas que é impossível não afundar no desespero.

O que acontece quando encontramos um adulto que ainda não perdeu esta pureza? É possível conservar este ser, ou será que ela será corrompida no final?

O que se deve fazer neste caso? Se alguém possuir a resposta, por favor, diga à humanidade, pois ela já está muito cansada disso. Ela quer paz, felicidade e, talvez, um pouco de leveza no coração e na alma.

Alguém, por favor, diga a resposta...

* * *

Os livros sempre fascinaram Sesshoumaru, devido ao estranho processo de viagem que eles conseguem produzir. Não é preciso passagem, nem dinheiro, basta saber ler e conseguir enxergar tudo com os olhos da mente. As páginas, cheias de letras pequenas e apertadas, conseguem produzir esta fantástica magia, e isso, ele tinha que dar o braço a torcer. Não existe nada igual.

Ele abaixou seu livro de capa verde sobre sua mesa de mogno, bem em cima dos prontuários de pacientes mais recentes. Sua mente havia acalmado consideravelmente após a leitura de seu livro favorito, e isso lhe trouxe um pouco de paz. Seus olhos se detiveram no título.

_O Dia do Curinga._

Jostein Gaarder com toda a certeza era o melhor escritor sobre assuntos filosóficos, ele pensou. O enredo de suas histórias sempre foi magnífico, e o final sempre lhe trouxera uma reflexão sobre o mundo. Será que as pessoas poderiam ser como as cartas de um baralho? Ele coçou seu queixo pensativamente. Seria bem possível.

Mas, ele murmurou, ele não seria uma carta qualquer. Não, muito pelo contrário, ele seria o curinga, aquele que consegue enxergar o mundo com olhos diferentes. Ele seria aquele que possuiria a capacidade de analisar e refletir sobre a realidade. Sim, ele seria o curinga.

O relógio em cima da mesa indicou nove horas. O tempo passa com uma velocidade constante, e estranhamente, para cada pessoa, ou para cada situação, isto não parece ser verdade, como naquele momento. Duas horas e meia se passaram desde que ele chegara ao hospital. E o que estivera fazendo? Nada.

Suspirou um pouco, passando uma mão por entre seus longos cabelos. Bem, tinha que fazer algo, ou sua vinda teria sido inútil, e isto, ele não desejava. Sua presença nunca seria inútil. Relanceando sobre os prontuários, seus olhos se detiveram sobre aquele cuja paciente que ele operara alguns dias atrás. Qual era seu nome? Kaho? Kagome? Sim, era Kagome.

Abrindo a gaveta superior, ele guardou seu livro. Era hora de trabalhar. Segurando o papel entre seus dedos, ele se dirigiu à porta.

O relógio mudou de nove para nove e um.

* * *

- Vamos, está tudo bem, - Sango sussurrou carinhosamente, enquanto afofava o travesseiro e ajudava Kagome a beber um pouco de água. Ela bebia vagarosamente, pois sua garganta estava seca e o líquido doía ao escorrer de sua boca para o estômago. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco, mas ela tentava segurar o copo sozinha, como se para mostrar que não era tão frágil quanto uma flor, cujas pétalas acabavam de se abrir com a vinda da primavera, e que, com uma única rajada de ar, poderia se despedaçar em mil pedaços. Para Sango, no entanto, Kagome parecia uma flor de cristal. Ela conteve as lágrimas, e esperou sua paciente terminar de beber água.

Kagome era uma garota muito diferente, e provavelmente, antes do acidente, era feliz e alegre. Lembrava-se de como se encontraram naquela manhã. Seu coração acelerou subitamente. Quase morrera de susto!

- Tudo vai ficar bem, confie em mim, - Sango disse mais uma vez. A garota virou seu rosto em direção da voz suave desta enfermeira. Ela sorriu tristemente. Sim, tudo poderia ficar bem, mas sua vida já estava inteiramente mudada. Ah, como ela gostaria de que o tempo pudesse voltar atrás... Mas, suspirou, as leis da física não poderiam ser quebradas.

- Obrigada.

Uma mão suave roçou-lhe a mão, e ela sentiu seus olhos, agora inúteis, encherem-se de lágrimas. Esta enfermeira tem sido tão gentil...

Ela ouviu um som seco vindo de um canto do quarto. Ela franziu o cenho. Passos altos e distintos chegaram-lhe aos ouvidos, e ela prendeu a respiração. Suas mãos apertavam convulsivamente o travesseiro, que estava descansando sobre seu colo. Ela podia sentir seu pulso mudar de ritmo, ganhando velocidade.

- Pode nos deixar a sós, que agora eu cuidarei dela, - uma voz fria disse. Sango acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e, dando um beijo no rosto de Kagome, abriu a porta e deixou o recinto, deixando os dois a sós. O médico e sua paciente.

Seu corpo ágil como uma pantera dirigiu-se para a garota que suava e mordia seu beiço. Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Ela parecia um coelhinho assustado diante de seu maior predador, o que não era muito diferente do caso, se bem que ele estava ali para ajudá-la. Ele tirou o estetoscópio que estava em volta de seu pescoço e pressionou a ponta do objeto metálico sobre o vestido branco, porém bastante transparente da garota.

Seu coraçãozinho disparara com o contato sem aviso prévio, mas lentamente, ele se acalmou. Ele não faria mal a ela, por que haveria? Ela abriu seus olhos, e virou seu rosto para ficar de frente de seu médico. A pressão do corpo dele ao seu lado era o suficiente para lhe indicar sua presença.

Os olhos dele estavam fixos no estetoscópio. Ele estava em silêncio, ouvindo atentamente seu coração. Este batia ritmicamente, sem sopros ou algo que pudesse indicar algum problema cardíaco. Ele retirou o estetoscópio, e começou a escrever sobre uma folha de papel.

Bulhas rítmicas normofonéticas sem sopros.

O contato não terminou, pois desta vez, o metal pressionava suas costas, no lado direito, e depois, no esquerdo, perto do pescoço. Lentamente, ele abaixava a campânula, continuando a ouvir seus pulmões.

Ele assentiu a cabeça para ninguém em particular.

Seus pulmões também pareciam saudáveis. Não havia líquidos dentro deles, o que era um alívio. Relendo o prontuário, o médico anterior havia escrito uma perfuração da cavidade torácica por um objeto afiado. Ele acrescentou logo em seguida: pulmões limpos, não lesados com o acidente.

Ele se virou para ela, e levou um susto.

Seus olhos abertos apresentavam uma das cores mais incríveis que ele já vira: azul-acinzentado. Ele prendeu a respiração e ficou, por um instante, paralisado. A caneta que segurava caiu no chão e rolou até a janela.

Ela piscou e molhou seus lábios. O que estava acontecendo? Como se saindo de um transe, Sesshoumaru fechou seus olhos, balançou a cabeça, e se levantou para recolher a caneta. Guardando-a no bolso de seu avental imaculado, ele se sentou ao lado dela mais uma vez.

Seus dedos longos e frios tocaram-lhe as faces, examinando sua estrutura óssea. Nada mal, ele pensou. Os ossos estavam inteiros. Seus dedos foram em direção à sua nuca. Nenhum calo aparente, se bem que era possível sentir um certo inchaço na região occipital. Ele afastou a pele abaixo dos olhos. A mucosa estava rosada, e seus olhos estavam normais.

- Abra a boca. Isso. Agora, levante a língua.

Kagome fez o que ele pediu.

- Pode fechar agora.

Ela fechou a boca, e ele continuou a examiná-la.

- Permaneça com seus olhos abertos.

Ele retirou uma pequena lanterna no bolso de seu avental, acendeu a luz, e direcionou o feixe de luz no centro da pupila dela. Suas pupilas diminuíram de tamanho.Ela ainda tinha o reflexo.

Mais uma vez, ele começou a rabiscar sobre aquela mesma folha de papel. O som de algo sendo pressionado e arrastado sobre uma superfície lisa fez com que Kagome se sentisse ansiosa. Seus dedos não paravam de se mexer, e ela conseguiu, a muito custo, permanecer sentada sem produzir nenhum som agudo. Ela podia sentir seu sangue ferver dentro de suas veias, como se o líquido pudesse pular para fora de seu corpo e jorrar infinitamente sobre a cama.

- Descanse um pouco.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção à porta. O coração de Kagome gelou. Ele não iria lhe dizer o que havia de errado? Ele iria deixá-la assim, sem nada de confortador para dizer? E a sua família? O que acontecera a ela?

Ela fechou suas mãos em forma de punhos.

- Ei! Você! Por que eu estou cega?! - Ela gritou, a frustração já bastante perceptível em sua voz. Seus olhos brilhavam de raiva, e seu corpo todo tremia de ódio. Como uma chama, ela se contorcia vivamente, consumindo oxigênio e reavivando o local onde se encontrava. O quarto parecia estar pegando fogo.

Ele se virou e fitou seus olhos, agora tão intensos quanto o mar durante uma tempestade. Sua mão, que estivera prestes a tocar a maçaneta da porta parou no meio do caminho. Ele olhou um pouco incrédulo para esta paciente, que demonstrava uma quantidade inesgotável de vida dentro de seu ser. Tanta raiva e determinação que o deixava desconfortável. Sua mão terminou o trajeto e agora descansava sobre a maçaneta prateada.

- Eu não preciso responder a suas perguntas impertinentes.

E com isto dito, ele abriu a porta e fechou com mais força do que era necessário.

* * *

O silêncio reinou sobre o quarto 133. Kagome abaixou seu rosto, e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem sobre suas faces. Fungando um pouco, e secando seu rosto com as costas de suas mãos, ela se levantou com pernas cambaleantes, e tateou as paredes. Seus dedos pressionavam com delicadeza a superfície fria. Quando ela encontrou a janela aberta, reclinou-se nela e gritou, com toda a sua força, nem um pouco ligando para o fato de estar parecendo com uma criança de cinco anos:

- Eu te odeio!!!

Seus pulmões ardiam com o ato, mas ela sorriu alegremente. Sua mente estava limpa. Seu estômago roncou, e com uma mão sobre a barriga, ela sorriu para o mundo, esquecendo-se do seu estado. Esta era a Kagome para vocês.

_Editado em Dezembro_


	4. Capítulo III

**Título:** Luz e Sombras

**Por:** Sissi

**Disclaimer:** IY não é meu.

**Capítulo III**

A manhã é, para muitos, o começo de um novo dia que não deve ser desperdiçada. Todas as desventuras que ocorreram no dia anterior devem ser esquecidas, pois o passado deve ficar para trás, e o futuro, o presente é o que importa. De que adianta ficar frustrado se uma pequena gota de chuva caiu do céu e se espatifou em milhares de partículas cristalinas se ela não voltará a se unir e constituir esta mesma gota? Da mesma forma que algum incidente possa ter chateado alguém, esta decepção deve ser esquecida, pois ela já ocorreu e não há como voltar atrás.

Sesshoumaru, no entanto, não concorda muito com esta filosofia de vida. Ao avistar sua sala, ele nem pensou duas vezes: abriu a porta, jogou os prontuários sobre a mesa e foi direto à mesa perto do banheiro onde havia um copo e uma garrafa de uísque. Suas mãos tremiam ao segurar a garrafa, e após colocar um pouco do líquido dourado no copo, ele recolocou o copo intacto sobre sua mesa de mogno, sem ter bebido uma única gota deste elixir que, naquele momento, poderia ser seu único remédio.

Seus olhos estavam um pouco irritados, talvez devido à força com que tentava não piscar enquanto se dirigia ao seu escritório. Pressionando seus dedos indicadores sobre suas têmporas, ele começou a esfregar este local, lentamente, como se a toque de seus dedos pudessem dissipar a dor-de-cabeça que iniciara quando uma certa jovem de temperamento nada dócil começou a fazer-se presente na sua mente. Seus lábios se partiram, e um som semelhante a um rosnado escapou-lhe da garganta.

Ela era uma garota relativamente bonita, com rosto simétrico e pouco anguloso, com traços orientais, Sesshoumaru pensou. Seus olhos haviam desnorteado-no por alguns instantes, quando ele os viu pela primeira vez. Lembrava-se de como havia reclamado quando notou os olhos comuns de Sango. Agora, porém, teria que engolir suas palavras de um gosto um tanto amargo. Sim, seus olhos eram bastante exóticos, mas seu temperamento não era nada bom. Quem poderia agüentar uma garota de um gênio tão difícil? Nem mesmo os parentes da própria garota, ele pensou triunfante. Ela e seu irmão formariam um par perfeito, caso ele estivesse ainda solteiro, ou melhor, caso ele não estivesse namorando. Às vezes, ele ainda não conseguia acreditar como ele pôde arranjar uma garota tão fina e discreta. Kagome teria sido uma opção mais lógica, mas talvez, o destino queria assim. Balançando sua mão, como se estivesse espantando um mosquito, ele relanceou seus olhos pela sala quando ouviu passos no corredor que aumentavam à medida que se aproximavam de sua sala. Uma sombra escura se projetou sobre o vão da porta, em que filetes de luz do corredor se infiltravam, e lançavam uma cor esbranquiçada sobre sua sala escura. Um leve ruído de punhos batendo contra madeira, e ele suspirou irritado.

- Entre.

A porta foi aberta lentamente por uma mão pálida que, há tempos, não via a luz do sol numa praia durante o verão. Um estetoscópio prateado estava em volta desta pessoa, e longos cabelos negros estavam presos por uma fita branca, as longas tranças caindo suavemente sobre suas costas. Olhos castanhos e sérios fitaram Sesshoumaru por alguns instantes, e subitamente, quando seu olhar repousou sobre o copo com uísque, um pequeno sorriso aflorou sobre seus lábios.

- Ouvi dizer que você está tendo _problemas_ com uma certa paciente, - a mulher comentou casualmente. Sesshoumaru agarrou os braços da sua cadeira onde estava sentado e lançou um olhar que seria capaz de congelar o Inferno. A mulher, porém, como se acostumada com este olhar, apenas colocou alguns fios soltos de cabelo atrás da orelha, escolhendo uma cadeira defronte de Sesshoumaru para poder olhá-lo melhor. Ou para zombar dele com maior facilidade.

- Quem disse isso?

- Eu ouvi isso por aí...

Kikyou sorriu interiormente, e desviou seus olhos, repousando-os sobre os prontuários espalhados sobre a mesa. Parecia que ele ainda tinha muito o que fazer durante o dia, e estalando sua língua, ela se levantou, esticando sua roupa branca que consistia em uma saia longa que chegava aos joelhos, e uma camisa de mangas três quartos com alguns babados na região da escápula e dos pulsos, a fim de evitar que sua roupa ficasse com muitas rugas. Era um gesto desnecessário, pois para Kikyou Masuhara estar imperfeita era algo simplesmente impossível. Ela era, o que algumas pessoas do sexo masculino aclamavam, a mulher perfeita. Bonita, inteligente e sensual. Poderia existir algo melhor? Uma combinação de características melhor? Os homens diziam que não.

Sesshoumaru, porém, parecia imune aos seus feitiços, não porque não gostasse de mulheres – dizer isso seria um sacrilégio – mas porque ele a conhecia desde a infância e, talvez por isso, já tenha se acostumado com seus encantos. Além disso, como já foi dito anteriormente por várias pessoas, sua personalidade era um pouco parecida com a dele, como um certo ar de superioridade para com estranhos e uma frieza ao tratar com as pessoas em geral, com algumas poucas diferenças que sobressaem quando ela está em companhia de seu namorado, como um certo ar de meiguice que ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela possuía, e convenhamos, ficar a vida inteira com uma pessoa que pensa igual a você não seria nada divertido. Onde estaria a graça das discussões, onde estaria a paixão de uma briga? Como se não bastasse, toda vez que ela está com ele, tudo o que eles conseguem conversar é sobre trabalho, seu irmão, e alguns assuntos do dia que estão registrados nos jornais, e que valem um comentário ou dois.

- Bom, ainda tenho que cuidar de vários pacientes.

- Então por que você veio me ver?

- Não posso visitar um amigo? - Ela perguntou.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Nós trabalhamos no mesmo hospital, e sempre almoçamos juntos. Precisamos nos ver mais vezes do que isso?

Kikyou franziu a testa, não gostando nem um pouco do mal-humor de seu colega. Aquela paciente não poderia ter sido tão ruim assim, poderia? Além disso, e mais uma vez, um sorriso pousou sobre seus lábios, ela deveria ser o exato oposto de Sesshoumaru para ter _conquistado _sua atenção. Abanando a mão impacientemente, Kikyou se levantou da cadeira, colocando o assento de volta em seu lugar, e se dirigiu à porta. Sua mão direita permaneceu sobre a maçaneta da porta, esperando sua cabeça formular alguma frase para replicar.

- Já vou indo, mas tome cuidado com esta aí, porque eu acho que ela lhe trará muita dor-de-cabeça pela frente, e dito isso, retirou-se do aposento, não sem antes lhe lançar um olhar curioso. Sesshoumaru, exasperado, pegou uma caneta esferográfica e começou a escrever rapidamente sobre um papel, ignorando-a completamente. Kikyou balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse considerando o futuro, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ao notar que algumas enfermeiras se encontravam no corredor, ela franziu o cenho, e seus lábios semicerraram. Uma máscara de seriedade parecia ter sido colocado sobre sua face. A máscara de frieza, que todos pensavam ser sua verdadeira personalidade.

Kikyou avançou alguns passos, e apertou o botão para chamar o elevador. Fora um dia produtivo, e para dizer a verdade, fazia muito tempo que ela não via Sesshoumaru perder a compostura, ou melhor, a paciência. Uma visita para esta paciente deveria ser feito imediatamente, não só porque ela seria uma de suas pacientes – Kagome parece que irá precisar de uma psiquiatra por algum tempo – mas também, uma pessoa que conseguiu tal feito com seu amigo de infância merece destaque. _Muito_ destaque. Além disso, e desta vez, ela esforçou-se o máximo possível para não sorrir diante do público, ela teria uma ótima história ao final do dia para contar ao Inuyasha. Ambos teriam uma noite bastante agradável, que ela tinha certeza de que estaria repleto de gargalhadas e de bom humor.

O elevador abriu suas portas metálicas, e Kikyou entrou, abaixando um pouco seu rosto quando um outro médico saiu do elevador. Seus dedos pararam diante dos botões dos andares, e mordendo seu beiço, seus olhos se iluminaram instantaneamente quando apertou o décimo terceiro andar. Olhando seu relógio de pulso, e considerando que seria apenas uma visita de checagem para apenas conhecer sua nova paciente, Kikyou apoiou suas costas sobre o espelho e fechou seus olhos, esperando a máquina transportá-la para mais perto do céu. Um céu límpido e cheio de sonhos. Estes mesmos sonhos que poderiam se concretizar a qualquer momento. Por ora, no entanto, sua vida estava bastante satisfatória, se não boa. Seu coração acelerou ao pensar no Inuyasha, e como aquela noite seria especial. Eles iriam comemorar o primeiro ano de namoro, após vários desencontros nos anos anteriores, incidentes que ela riria caso ela expusesse os fatos a alguma boa amiga. Seus lábios se partiram, e ela beijou um anel prateado na sua mão direita, no dedo ao lado do mindinho.

O elevador parou, e ela saiu para ver novamente paredes brancas com algumas plantas de ricas folhagens em cada canto das salas e dos corredores, ao lado das portas. De vez em quando, algumas pinturas alegravam algumas paredes, mas em geral, elas permaneciam nuas. Seus passos seguros e rápidos rapidamente transportaram-na para o outro lado do corredor, e checando os números das salas, seus pés levaram-na para o quarto 133.

Não havia nenhum som vindo do quarto. Estranho, Kikyou pensou, mas a garota poderia ter facilmente caído no sono. Afinal, acordar depois de um acidente, e gritar com alguém logo em seguida é um ato muito extenuante, mesmo para esta garota com um temperamento tão ousado. Sua mão se levantou e parou diante da porta. Algumas batidas depois, ela esperou pacientemente, não gostando nada do silêncio. Nem mesmo o som de lençóis sendo arrastados, ou de palavras murmuradas eram ouvidas. Apenas um silêncio sepulcral, que faria o sangue de qualquer um gelar. O silêncio não é algo incomum num hospital, mas depois de ter ouvido fofocas de que esta garota não era nada calma, não ouvir ruídos era bastante estranho.

Kikyou abriu a porta, e sua mão que estava na maçaneta enrijeceu. Não havia ninguém no quarto, salvo alguns pássaros no parapeito da janela. Sua mente começou a rodopiar, não acreditando que a garota teria a coragem de fugir. Não seria difícil de compreender a razão de ela querer sair do hospital, mas a ponto de ir embora sem avisar ninguém seria um pouco precipitado. E burro. Como se não bastasse, ela estava no _décimo terceiro andar_, e pulando pela janela provavelmente a mataria. Provavelmente não, mataria com toda a certeza, com a mesma certeza de que o sol sempre nasce no leste e se põe no oeste. Segurando o estetoscópio com força, Kikyou deu meia volta e começou a se dirigir à secretaria. No entanto, após seu primeiro passo, ela esbarrou numa pessoa e quase caiu devido ao impacto do choque. Abrindo a boca, e colocando uma mão sobre seu peito, ela abanou a cabeça, como se dissipando qualquer coisa que iria dizer, e olhou para a pessoa.

Uma garota de cabelo negro e olhos azuis estava sentada no chão, segurando sua cabeça firmemente. Kikyou abaixou-se e pousou uma mão sobre seus ombros, apertando-os levemente. Kagome levantou seu rosto, e sorriu timidamente, fazendo a outra garota esquecer de levantar seu muro usual contra estranhos. Oferecendo uma mão para Kagome se levantar, Kikyou franziu o cenho quando a outra nada fez, continuando a permanecer sentada no chão, como se seu gesto tivesse passado despercebido.

- Você está bem?

Balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo, Kagome virou seu rosto para que pudesse ficar cara a cara com a mulher com quem estava conversando. Isto era fácil, pois sendo um hospital, o silêncio era estarrecedor, e a voz desta mulher era clara e melodiosa. Parecia o de uma cantora, Kagome falou para si mesma. Era uma pena que ela não podia ver suas feições, mas com tal voz, ela tinha certeza de que era uma pessoa gentil.

- Estou, só não consigo enxergar.

Kikyou arregalou os olhos. Então esta era a sua paciente, a famosa Kagome Higurashi.

- Venha, eu ajudo você a se levantar, Kikyou ofereceu, agarrando um braço da garota, e incentivando-a a usar suas pernas para se levantar. Alguns segundos depois, Kagome estava sentada na cama, virando a cabeça ocasionalmente à medida que ouvia barulhos ao seu redor. Um objeto gelado foi colocado na sua mão, e segurando com força, ela levou-o até o nariz e cheirou.

- Meu nome é Kikyou Masuhara, e serei sua psiquiatra. E isto aí é água.

-Ah... Obrigada, e muito prazer.

Aproximando o copo de seus lábios secos, ela deu alguns goles, e pousou o recipiente sobre seu colo. Oferecendo sua mão direita diante de si, ela esperou que sua médica apertasse-a como um gesto de reconhecimento de amizade. Kikyou estendeu sua mão, e apertou a mão de Kagome com força.

- O que você estava fazendo fora do quarto? Kikyou perguntou. Um leve tom avermelhado aflorou sobre as bochechas de Kagome, e gaguejando um pouco, devido ao embaraço e sua vergonha, respondeu que estava procurando pelo banheiro. Suas mãos apertaram o copo, incerta sobre o que falar.

- Espero que estejam lhe tratando bem, Kikyou replicou, observando que o quarto estava bem limpo.

- Sim, todos foram gentis, exceto uma pessoa muito irritante, Kagome respondeu com fervor, sem notar que seu rosto havia inflamado devido à veemência de sua afirmação. Kikyou cobriu seus lábios com seus dedos, e seus olhos brilharam de curiosidade.

- Uma pessoa? Quem?

Kagome franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar do nome da pessoa. Ela mordeu seu beiço, à medida que o tempo passava, e seu cérebro não conseguia chegar à resposta. Frustrada, ela lançou suas mãos para o ar, e agitou sua cabeça para os lados, sentindo-se derrotada. Kikyou apenas sorriu.

- Ele não lhe disse seu nome?

- Como você sabe que era um homem? - Kagome perguntou, surpresa, levantando a sobrancelha num sobressalto. Kikyou apoiou seu queixo em suas mãos, e começou a fitar Kagome. Ela era muito bonita, ela pensou, com um certo ar de ingenuidade recobrindo seu ser. Talvez ela seja o remédio de que Sesshoumaru tanto precisa. Talvez, ela murmurou para si mesma.

- Foi apenas um palpite.

Kagome balançou a cabeça, e aceitou as palavras de sua médica. Relembrando os acontecimentos de algum tempo atrás, suas bochechas inflamaram novamente, e agarrando o lençol onde estava sentada, a ponto de seus dedos perderem qualquer cor que eles possuíam, ela começou a xingar esse médico que nada fizera para acalmar seu ânimo de manhã. A audácia daquele homem! Ela pensou, com raiva.

Kikyou colocou uma mão sobre a da outra, e apertou levemente. A garota se acalmou por instantes, expirando e inspirando com força, como se o ato de se acalmar fosse árduo demais para ela, especialmente quando se lembrava de uma certa pessoa. Kagome cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito, e fechou os olhos.

Ela os abriu rapidamente quando uma idéia lhe veio à mente. Na verdade, era uma pergunta que ela queria fazer algum tempo atrás, e que ninguém parecia querer respondê-la. Uma certa dor afligiu-lhe o coração, como se uma mão invisível apertasse seu peito, e a impedisse de respirar. Engolindo em seco, ela virou seu rosto para que pudesse estar mais ou menos fitando sua médica com seus olhos, mesmo que eles não mais pudessem fornecem-lhe o dom da visão. Abrindo e fechando seus punhos, a ansiedade tomando conta de seu ser, Kagome perguntou pela sua família.

O silêncio reinou na sala, à medida que o ponteiro dos minutos mudava de lugar. Kikyou se remexeu no seu assento, que era ao lado de Kagome. Colocando suas mãos sobre seu colo, e passando a língua sobre seus lábios, ganhando tempo antes de responder, e também para articular melhor a resposta, a fim de evitar ao máximo de quebrar a garota, seus lábios finalmente se partiram, e sua voz, antes melodiosa, agora estava rouca. O ato de falar nunca havia sido tão odioso quanto naquele momento.

- Eu sinto muito, Kagome, mas a sua família...

Kagome fechou seus olhos, e aquela dor na região de seu peito piorou. Seus olhos começaram a arder, e rapidamente, um líquido viscoso começou a escorrer sobre sua face quente. Soluços começaram a tomar conta de seu corpo, e sem poder se controlar, ela se agarrou à Kikyou, que era, naquele momento, seu único conforto. Sua mãe não mais estava ao seu lado, tampouco seu irmão e seu avô. Mesmo sem ter recebido a resposta, Kagome sabia que eles haviam partido para um lugar que ela nunca mais os alcançaria. Eles não mais estavam naquele mundo, deixando-a completamente só. O fogo que antes a tinha consumido, agora estava começando a se apagar.

Kikyou abraçou a garota, fazendo círculos nas suas costas, tentando ao máximo confortá-la. Seus gestos eram um pouco tensos inicialmente, feitos com certo receio, mas à medida que Kagome piorava, ela começou a realmente abraçá-la, e a sussurrar-lhe palavras de conforto. Nada parecia surtir efeito, e num ato de desespero, Kikyou beijou-lhe a testa, um gesto que sua própria mãe fazia para reconfortá-la. Kagome estremeceu, e ficou parada, feito uma estátua. As lágrimas continuaram a escorrer sobre suas faces, mas ela não mais fazia som algum.

- Kagome?

E então, subitamente, ela começou a rir, fazendo Kikyou se afastar dela, com certo receio no olhar. E muito medo.

- Eles não estão mortos. Você mentiu; minha mãe acabou de me beijar, e ela não poderia ter feito isso se estivesse morta, não é?

Kikyou abaixou sua cabeça, fitando o chão, sentindo lágrimas se formarem nos seus olhos. Kagome continuou a rir e a sorrir, a felicidade, ou talvez a loucura, como vocês desejarem chamar, borbulhando em seu peito. Kikyou apenas continuou a chorar em silêncio, nenhuma lágrima ainda escapando de seus olhos, e permitiu a outra garota ter seu momento de felicidade que seria logo abafada.

Finalmente, cansada devido ao turbilhão de emoções por que passara, Kagome caiu no sono, sua cabeça indo de encontro ao travesseiro. Kikyou limpou seus olhos de qualquer vestígio de lágrimas, e arrumou o cobertor sobre sua paciente, para protegê-la do frio. Ela desligou silenciosamente a luz, e saiu. Apoiando suas costas contra a parede do lado de fora, mal notando os olhares curiosos que eram lançados sobre sua pessoa, pois, afinal, ela era a famosa médica inatingível e perfeita, ela abraçou seu corpo cansado, e suas pernas, não mais agüentando a tensão, lentamente desabaram, e seu corpo escorregou para o chão, como uma gota de chuva que desliza sobre o vidro da janela.

- Mas que droga de dia...

Seu comentário não foi ouvido por ninguém, exceto uma figura em branco que a observava atentamente do outro lado da sala. Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha, e arregalou os olhos quando uma lágrima caiu sobre o avental de Kikyou, o primeiro de vários que seguiram este mesmo fim.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou da figura caída, e colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro, lançou um olhar sério que, para os estranhos, mostrava indiferença, mas que, para os amigos próximos, a preocupação era bastante visível em seus olhos. Apoiando suas mãos sobre Sesshoumaru, Kikyou se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, pois suas pernas ainda estavam um pouco cambaleantes. Não era todo dia que as forças desaparecem por completo sobre seu ser, e aquele dia ficaria marcado para ela. Quando fora a última vez que ela se permitira chorar? Talvez uns cinco ou seis anos atrás.

- Obrigada.

Seu colega nada respondeu, apenas levantou os ombros e os abaixou novamente, um pequeno e sutil gesto que não passou despercebido para ela. Observando o relógio colocado na parede oposta em que se encontravam, ela soltou um suspiro, voltando seu rosto para Sesshoumaru.

- São duas horas, ela murmurou, retirando a fita que prendia seu cabelo, permitindo que longos fios negros soltassem e caíssem livremente suas costas, agora, sem nenhum padrão.

- Sim.

- Onde você quer almoçar?

Era um hábito dos dois, almoçar às duas horas da tarde, quando o movimento dentro do hospital é menor, especialmente para os dois, uma psiquiatra e um neurologista, ambas especialidades que não demandam uma grande fila de pacientes, como um clínico geral.

Sesshoumaru, mais uma vez, mexeu seus ombros, indicando indiferença. Kikyou suspirou, um pouco exasperada, pois ele sempre fazia isso. Era sempre ela quem decidia o local onde iriam almoçar, e naquele dia, ela se sentia sem forças. Apontando com seu dedo indicador o peito de Sesshoumaru, ela sussurrou, como o mesmo som de uma serpente, que ele iria escolher o local, e caso ele não fizesse isso, não iriam comer nada naquele dia, e passariam fome.

- Pois muito bem, Sesshoumaru replicou levantando seus olhos para o teto, e relembrando os vários restaurantes por quilo na região, cuja comida não era necessariamente barata, e ofereceu o nome de um restaurante francês. Kikyou abriu a boca, e fechou-a rapidamente.

- Pare de brincar, isto é uma conversa séria, ela o advertiu.

- Quem disse que não era?

Ela fechou seus olhos, sentindo-se extremamente velha.

- Vamos ao restaurante aqui do lado, ele ofereceu pela segunda vez. Kikyou acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, finalmente se sentindo mais calma. Parecia que ele havia finalmente entendido que o assunto era sério, e que não poderia ser resolvido com humor. Humor um tanto deformado pela parte de Sesshoumaru, mas humor de qualquer forma.

- Vamos?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Voltando seus olhos para o quarto 133, ele podia sentir receio em saber o que aconteceu lá dentro. Parecia que esta Kagome Higurashi iria complicar não apenas sua vida, mas a de Kikyou também.

As ruas não estavam desertas, mas também não estavam com muito movimento. A esta hora, a maioria das pessoas já terminaram seu almoço, e já se dirigiam de volta aos seus postos de trabalhos. De vez em quando, era possível avistar alguma estudante de colegial voltando para casa, com mochila colorida nas costas, cujos chaveiros em formas de bonecas de enormes olhos poderiam assustar até mesmo uma mosca.

Kikyou e Sesshoumaru pararam diante de um pequeno restaurante com portas de madeira com pequenas janelas dando-lhes uma visão do interior do estabelecimento, se bem que, com o sol acima de suas cabeças, o interior era bastante escuro, não oferecendo uma visão muito clara da arquitetura, design e decoração. Sesshoumaru abriu as portas e esperou que sua colega entrasse. O restaurante era simples, porém bastante bonito. As paredes eram cremes, com vigas de madeira suportando o teto também de madeira, recoberto por fora com tijolos da cor da terra. O chão de granito refletia a luz das lâmpadas, criando uma atmosfera íntima e aconchegante. Ambos foram, sem devaneios, para o balcão onde pratos grandes e brancos estavam dispostos um em cima do outro, em pilhas, e após cada um pegar um prato, dirigiram-se aos vários pratos dispostos oferecidos aos fregueses. Kikyou foi direto para a seção de saladas, escolhendo folhas verdes, frutas, e sushi para comer, enquanto que Sesshoumaru, de um gosto mais caro e carnívoro, encheu seu prato de arroz, um pouco de batatas douradas com folhas picadas de manjericão e strogonoff de carne, cujo molho branco era especialidade da casa.

Ambos se sentaram perto da janela, um de frente do outro. Sesshoumaru retirou o guardanapo que embrulhava o garfo e a faca, e segurando o primeiro, começou a comer. Kikyou começou a cortar as folhas de alface em pequenos pedaços, depois de ter temperado sua salada com um pouco de molho italiano cujos vários ingredientes transformavam o gosto um tanto amargo das verduras frescas e não cozidas em um sabor mais salgado. Adicionando um pouco de suco de limão sobre o molho, e depois um pouco de azeite de oliva, Kikyou começou a mastigar lentamente sua refeição, seus olhos se abrindo à medida que seu estômago se enchia de comida, do combustível orgânico que faz os corpos se moverem dia após dia.

Era a hora do almoço para os médicos.

Sesshoumaru, após comer um pouco da sua comida, abaixou seu garfo, e fitou Kikyou, que, tentando ignorá-lo, começou a observar os transeuntes, cujos passos já estavam mais lentos após uma manhã cheia de trabalho.

- Kikyou.

Ela não respondeu, e Sesshoumaru chamou-lhe pelo nome mais uma vez. Suspirando um pouco, ela virou seu rosto para o seu interlocutor.

- O que foi?

- O que aconteceu?

Ela pousou o garfo no prato, e limpando os cantos da boca com o guardanapo, respondeu-lhe que nada havia acontecido. Suas mãos, no entanto, tremeram quando ela lhe respondeu, e, percebendo que o assunto estava dado como encerrado, pelo menos, para Kikyou, Sesshoumaru recomeçou a comer, não sem grande esforço por parte dele. Força interna, é claro.

O almoço passou muito rápido, e num piscar de olhos, ambos estavam de volta nas suas respectivas salas. Kikyou sentou na sua cadeira, e deixou-se dominar pelo cansaço. Uma tarde dedicada a reflexões e a um pouco de sono talvez possam fazê-la se sentir revigorada antes da chegada da noite. Afinal, ela tinha um encontro especial com Inuyasha. Porém, algo dizia para ela que ela não estaria muito bem à noite, e mordendo seu beiço, ela fechou os olhos, deixando o ar escapar de seus pulmões. Ela apoiou sua cabeça no encosto da cadeira – não que fosse confortável, mas não havia nenhum outro local para descansar esta parte do corpo – e permitiu que o sono dominasse sua consciência. Seus dedos tensos afrouxaram, e caíram ao lado de seu corpo, quando ela ficou totalmente inconsciente.

Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru se dirigiu ao quarto 456, de uma paciente chamada Rin. Ele abriu a porta, e avistou uma pequena garota envolta por cobertores, abraçando seus joelhos, comprimindo-os contra seu peito. Ela levantou seus olhos quando ouviu passos, e seus lábios se partiram em um grande sorriso quando viu Sesshoumaru. Ele caminhou até a cama, e colocou uma mão sobre sua cabeça, esfregando um pouco seus cabelos. Era uma pena lembrar que esta garota, Rin, tinha apenas seis anos de idade, e que estava órfã, após perder seus pais e seu irmão depois de um acidente horrível que não vale a pena ser comentado. A criança havia escapado do acidente, não sem seqüelas. Ela havia quebrado a clavícula, rompido alguns vasos sanguíneos na perna, fazendo com que ela não pudesse andar por vários meses, e, a pior parte: ela havia perdido a memória. Ela sofrera traumatismo craniano, e os lobos frontais, responsáveis pela memória, haviam sido danificados levemente, o suficiente para que seu passado fosse esquecido. Seu nome só fora descoberto quando descobriram o nome dos pais, e conseqüentemente, o nome dos filhos através de registros de certidão de nascimento.

Era realmente uma pena.

- Está melhor?

Ela assentiu energicamente a cabeça, seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhando à medida que seu sorriso aumentava de brilho e vivacidade. Ela agarrou sua mão, e não queria largá-lo mais, como uma criança que acaba de ganhar um presente, e só quer ficar com ele por toda uma semana. Sesshoumaru, no entanto, não poderia ser considerado um brinquedo.

Sesshoumaru bateu nas suas costas, e se despediu, prometendo-lhe uma nova visita no dia seguinte. Rin gritou de alegria, e pôs-se a dormir o quanto antes, esperando que o amanhã chegasse mais rápido. Seu pequeno corpo trouxe o cobertor para mais perto de si, e fechando seus olhos, ele tentou acalmar seu coração, e dissipar sua excitação. Sesshoumaru permitiu que a sombra de um pequeno sorriso se fizesse presente, e após fechar a porta atrás de si, caminhou para sua sala. Bem, parecia que seu trabalho para aquele dia havia terminado, o que era um alívio.

Fora um dia exaustivo, e ao lembrar que teria que visitar Kagome novamente, pois a visita do dia fora apenas superficial, ele apoiou a cabeça nas suas mãos. Ao contrário de Rin, ele não queria que o amanhã chegasse. Talvez, ele pensou, ele seja fulminado no dia seguinte, não que seu sangue não fervesse com a inesperada idéia de uma guerra entre duas pessoas que não aceitam perder, mas as fofocas iriam apenas aumentar, e sua fama, talvez pudesse ser prejudicada.

A fama, ele pensou, era tudo. E ninguém, nem mesmo Kagome, poderia fazê-lo mudar de idéia, e, portanto, ela teria que tomar muito cuidado com Sesshoumaru. Ele poderia ser perigoso da sua própria maneira.

Caminhando até a mesinha perto do banheiro, ele pegou o copo contendo uísque e deu um gole.

- Nada mau...

_Editado em Dezembro_


	5. Capítulo IV

**Título:** Luz e Sombras

**Por:** Sissi

**Disclaimer:** IY não é meu.

**Capítulo IV**

Kikyou acordou num sobressalto. Ela esfregou seus olhos vermelhos, e levantou seu pulso esquerdo, de onde seu relógio digital tocava incessantemente. Ela apertou um botão do lado direito, e o barulho irritante cessou como num piscar de olhos. Ela bocejou, cobrindo a boca aberta com uma mão, e olhou de novo para o seu relógio.

Eram sete horas da noite.

- Droga! – Ela exclamou. Ela havia dormido demais, e agora, iria chegar tarde ao seu encontro com Inuyasha. Levantando-se rapidamente, ela colocou seu estetoscópio dentro de uma bolsa de couro, e esta, por sua vez, foi colocada dentro de sua mochila. Ela se despiu de seu avental e o dobrou o melhor possível, dada a sua pressa. Ela o colocou dentro de sua mochila, e abriu a porta. Ela fez tudo isso em poucos minutos. Seu turno já havia acabado há uma hora. Ela quase xingou em voz baixa, refreando-se no último momento. Acalmando-se rapidamente, ela deu uma última olhada ao redor da sala, verificando se tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Não encontrando nada errado, e observando que não havia se esquecido de nada sobre a mesa, ela desligou a luz, e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ela abriu sua mochila e retirou seu celular, que era prateado e muito pequeno, com um pequeno cachorro de brinquedo pendurado por um fio no celular. Parecia um brinquedo, como muitas enfermeiras já haviam dito a ela. Ela discou um certo número que estava na memória do telefone, e esperou a pessoa do outro lado atender. À medida que ela ouvia o som do telefone tocando, seus sapatos de salto alto faziam barulho no corredor do hospital. Quando ela chegou ao elevador, ela ouviu uma voz masculina em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu.

- Oi Inuyasha.

Ela sorriu ainda mais quando percebeu como a voz dele se suavizou quando ele a reconheceu.

- Não, não, eu estou bem, não aconteceu nada. Só queria avisar que vou chegar atrasada. Só isso.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, esquecendo-se que seu namorado não podia vê-la. Ela sorriu ainda mais quando ele lhe ofereceu buscá-la no hospital.

- Eu quero passar em casa antes, então não se preocupe. Vejo você daqui a pouco. Eu te amo, Inuyasha.

Ela desligou o telefone com um grande sorriso nos seus lábios.

As portas do elevador se abriram, e ela entrou. Sem ao menos olhar ao seu redor, ela apertou o botão subsolo´ e se recostou nas paredes do cubículo metálico. Ela fechou seus olhos, murmurando uma canção que não lhe saía da cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que sentia seu corpo leve como uma pluma. Ela estava feliz.

O elevador chegou rapidamente ao seu destino. Ele abriu suas portas, e Kikyou pôs um pé para fora. Ela olhou ao seu redor, tentando se lembrar onde havia estacionado seu carro, um Renault 206 azul. Ela o avistou a poucos metros de onde se encontrava, e caminhou confiantemente a ele.

Ela retirou de seu bolso um pequeno molho de chaves. Ela apertou um botão do controle do alarme, desativando-o. Kikyou enfiou a chave no carro e girou-o, abrindo a porta. Ela olhou ao seu redor mais uma vez. Não gostava muito de estar sozinha à noite, sem ninguém para acompanhá-la. Ela suspirou, aliviada quando avistou um guarda andando no outro lado da garagem. Este acenou para ela, a qual acenou de volta.

Ela ligou o carro, e pisou no acelerador, retirando seu pé esquerdo da embreagem ao mesmo tempo. O carro começou a andar, e ela lançou um último olhar ao hospital. Seus olhos ficaram aguados momentaneamente. Ela esfregou-os com o dorso da mão, observando o prédio alto e plácido, com as luzes acesas.

- Boa noite, Kagome.

Ela sabia que a garota estava em boas mãos.

* * *

Ela chegou em casa em pouco mais de meia hora. O trânsito não estava ruim, estava até muito bom. Eram as férias, ela pensou, um pouco triste porque seu trabalho demandava atenção e dedicação total. Ser médica era se comprometer à sociedade, significando nada de férias, ou pelo menos, evitando ao máximo querê-los. Ela suspirou. Estava realmente cansada. 

Ela jogou as chaves no balcão da cozinha. Quando chegou à soleira da porta que conectava a cozinha e a sala-de-estar, ela retirou seus sapatos, e caminhou sobre o chão de madeira. Ela ligou a luz e a televisão. Um homem de terno preto e gravata azul, com detalhes vermelhos, apareceu na tela. Era o homem do tempo, o qual começou a dizer as previsões do tempo para o dia seguinte. Ela quase revirou os olhos.

Lavando as mãos na pia, ela observou como estava suja. Não de sangue ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas suja da poluição da cidade.

- Preciso de um banho urgentemente – ela sussurrou para consigo mesma. Ela andou até o seu quarto, e ligou a luz. Sua cama estava muito convidativa, macia e aconchegante. Ela fechou os olhos, resistindo o mais bravamente possível contra sua vontade de ir dormir, e disse não. Ela ligou a luz do banheiro, e abriu a torneira de água quente. No início, a água estava fria, porém, com o tempo, começou a ficar cada vez mais quente. Quanto ficou escaldante, Kikyou abriu a torneira de água fria. Usando a mesma mão, ela começou a regular a temperatura, até que ficou satisfeita e foi para o quarto.

Enquanto ela se despia, ela começou a olhar o seu guarda-roupa. Vários vestidos, saias, e camisas sociais estavam pendurados, e ela mordeu o seu lábio inferior. Ela queria vestir algo sensual, porém nada muito revelador. Ela também queria uma cor diferente dos tons pastéis que ela usava para ir ao trabalho. Talvez um vermelho, ou então uma roupa preta que pudesse realçar a brancura de sua pele.

Por fim, ela desistiu de escolher a roupa, e foi ao banheiro. Ela fechou as duas torneiras de água, e colocou um dedo na água.

Estava perfeita.

Um pé entrou na água, e ela não pôde conter um longo suspiro de prazer. Ela enfiou o outro pé logo em seguida, até que ela se sentou dentro da banheira. A água alcançava mais ou menos o seu umbigo, e Kikyou sorriu de satisfação. Ela pegou o xampu que estava ao seu lado, e abriu a tampa, derramando uma quantidade generosa sobre a palma de sua mão. Ela o aplicou sobre seus cabelos, massageando sua cabeça, criando muita espuma branca, que começou a encobrir os seus olhos. Ela assoprou de leve e para cima, fazendo com que os tufos de espuma caíssem sobre a água cristalina. Estes tufos brancos pareciam icebergs, Kikyou pensou, e não pôde conter seu riso.

Ela parecia uma criança feliz.

Quando ela sentiu que seu cabelo já estava limpo o bastante, ela prendeu a respiração, tapou o nariz com uma mão, e entrou dentro da água. Ela ficou submersa por alguns segundos, e seu cabelo flutuava à sua volta como as serpentes de medusa. Por fim, ela emergiu da água, abrindo a boca e inspirando profundamente. Seus olhos se abriram, e gotas de água respingaram sobre seus cílios. Ela piscou algumas vezes, e sorriu.

- Agora, o condicionador.

Ela passou o creme condicionador sobre seus longos cabelos, e pegou uma esponja. Ela abriu a tampa da garrafa de sabonete líquido, e derramou o líquido sobre aquele objeto macio e áspero ao mesmo tempo. Quando se deu por satisfeita, ela fechou a garrafa, e começou a esfregar o objeto sobre a sua pele, criando mais e mais espuma. Ela começou pelo pescoço, e foi descendo, até chegar à sua barriga. A partir daí, ela começou a trabalhar nos seus braços. Quando ela terminou, levantou uma perna, e começou a limpá-la, partindo do calcanhar, avançando para cima muito lentamente. Gotas de água pingavam de sua pele, partindo do ponto mais alto, e descendo até chegar à borda inferior. Com muito coragem e determinação, as gotas se prendiam à sua pele, mas a gravidade, impiedosa, soltava suas mãos invisíveis, e elas caíam para a eteridade.

Quando quase todo o seu corpo estava coberto por espuma, ela se levantou e terminou de se cobrir por completo de branco. Deixando a esponja cair para dentro da água, ela se sentou, e logo em seguida, deitou-se , deixando apenas sua cabeça do lado de fora. Ela fechou os olhos, e suspirou, aliviada. A tensão do dia havia se dissipado com o banho.

Ela prendeu a respiração, e afundou dentro da banheira novamente. Com as mãos debaixo da água, ela desembaraçou seu cabelo, sentindo a suavidade dos fios.

Quando ela saiu da água, ela retirou o excesso de água dos cabelos, e da região dos olhos. Ela se levantou da banheira, e pegou uma toalha limpa. Ela enrolou-a em volta de seu corpo, produzindo um vestido temporário. Com uma outra toalha, ela enrolou esta em volta de seu cabelo.

Ela pisou no chão frio, e fez uma careta. Ela havia se esquecido de seus chinelos.

Suspirando, pois não havia o que fazer, ela saiu correndo para o seu quarto, em que o chão de madeira se mostrava mais quente que o chão de azulejos brancos de seu banheiro.

Ela se aproximou de sua cama, e se abaixou. Colocando suas mãos no chão, ela abaixou sua cabeça, e espiou por baixo da cama. Seus chinelos estavam lá. Esticando um braço, ela os alcançou e os puxou para fora. Ela os calçou e voltou ao banheiro. Era a hora dos cremes.

Em cima da pia, havia vários produtos de higiene. Kikyou pegou um pote contendo creme para o corpo. Ela o abriu, e colocou um pouco do produto na palma da mão. Com a outra mão, ela pegou um pouco de creme, e a passou-o no seu corpo, massageando suas pernas, seus braços, seu abdome, seu peito e seu pescoço. Quando ela terminou, ela fechou o porte, e abriu o outro, este contendo creme para o rosto. Ela fez a mesma coisa, porém desta vez, com mais delicadeza.

- Pronto.

Kikyou andou até o seu quarto, e abriu o seu guarda-roupa. Era a hora da decisão, mas ela ainda não fazia idéia do que vestir. Ela franziu o cenho, colocando um dedo no seu queixo.

Subitamente, seu rosto se iluminou, e ela avançou para o seu guará-roupa. De dentro, ela retirou dois cabides, um com uma saia preta com detalhes de babados e um pouco de brilho, e o outro com um top vermelho, de alças, em que havia dois laços de seda no lado esquerdo da peça, que se cruzavam como em zigue-zague até que um nó era dado, impedindo que um se separasse do outro.

Ela vestiu as duas peças de roupa com rapidez, e se olhou no espelho.

Ela estava linda.

Kikyou foi até o banheiro, e começou a se maquiar. Não queria algo muito forte, pois não gostava de cores fortes. Um pouco de batom rosa e de lápis já estavam de bom tamanho, além de corretivo para corrigir qualquer imperfeição. Sua pele era bastante branca, e, portanto, nem parecia que ela havia aplicado base. Ela fechou a tampa do batom, e se olhou no espelho mais uma vez.

Perfeito.

Ela foi até um outro armário, de onde tirou um par de sandálias de salto alto. Kikyou os calçou e ficou de pé, olhando para baixo para ver como seus pés ficavam. Nada resta a dizer que as sandálias combinavam o conjunto perfeitamente, como se um tivesse sido feito para o outro.

Kikyou colocou um pouco de perfume no pescoço, atrás das orelhas, e nos seus pulsos.

Ela estava pronta.

* * *

O local onde ocorreria o encontro era um restaurante no centro da cidade. Era um restaurante pequeno, porém aconchegante, que servia comida de vários lugares, em geral, com um toqueafrodisíaco. O cozinheiro chef do local era um homem de cinqüenta anos, de cabelos grisalhos que favorecia imensamente pimenta-do-reino, salsinha e gengibre. Não era um local famoso, mas a comida era muito boa ( bastante apimentada, deve-se ressaltar), e o preço, razoável, e por isso, as pessoas tinham que reservar mesas se quisessem comer lá. Além disso, este fora o lugar onde Inuyasha pediu Kikyou em namoro, e por isso, este local era perfeito para o encontro. 

Kikyou chegou bem em cima da hora. Na verdade, ela chegou cinco minutos atrasada, mas Inuyasha não se importou nem um pouco. Kikyou desceu de seu carro, e se dirigiu ao maitre, que procurou pelo nome de Inuyasha na área reservada. Ela assentiu a cabeça quando encontrou o nome, e pediu que ela o seguisse. Ela sorriu, e começou a andar, seguindo-o.

Ela o encontrou sentado na mesma mesa onde ele lhe havia pedido em namoro. Ele estava absorto em seus pensamentos, observando a noite com olhos sonhadores. Ela sorriu, e se aproximou dele. Quando ela estava atrás dele, ela o cercou com seus braços, e plantou um beijo sobre seus lábios. Ele se assustou, pulando da cadeira. Quando ele sentiu seu perfume, seu corpo relaxou, e ele fechou os olhos, saboreando o momento.

- Kikyou...

- Inuyasha...

Ele pousou suas mãos sobre os braços dela, e com muita delicadeza, retirou uma mão e beijou o seu dorso.

- Desculpa pelo atraso, - ela disse, desenrolando-se de seu namorado. Inuyasha abanou a cabeça.

O garçom se aproximou do casal uma vez que a cena havia acabado. Ele pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Em que posso ajudá-los?

Kikyou abriu o menu que estava colocado em cima da mesa, e relanceou seus olhos sobre os diferentes pratos servidos naquele local. Ela escolheu uma salada e um salmão marinado com maracujá, com pitadas de Lourenço e salsa. Inuyasha, por outro lado, pediu uma bisteca com molho madeira, acompanhado por batatas assadas. Por último, eles escolheram por um vinho branco para acompanhá-los.

- Ótimas escolhas, devo comentar, - e dito isso, o garçom se retirou.

Inuyasha abriu o guardanapo e o colocou sobre o seu colo.

- Como foi o seu dia? O Sesshoumaru te deu muito trabalho, como sempre?

Kikyou abanou a cabeça.

- O Sesshoumau se comportou muito bem comigo, porém, ele ganhou uma inimiga no hospital.

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É mesmo?

Kikyou riu com a expressão dele.

- Sim, é a verdade. Não sei direito o que aconteceu, mas a garota gritou aos quatro ventos que ela o odiava. Foi bastante... corajosa, levando-se em conta como o Sesshoumaru pode ser mau.

Inuyasha virou os olhos, sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que Kikyou lhe deu um tapa de leve sobre sua mão.

- Ei! Ele é seu irmão, lembra-se?

- Como eu poderia me esquecer? Tenho marcas no meu corpo como provas.

Kikyou lhe deu um olhar de reprovação. Engolindo em seco, Inuyasha retificou:

- Meu cabelo e meus olhos mostram que temos o mesmo sangue. No que você pensou que eu estava me referindo?

- Seu chato! – e dizendo isso, Kikyou beijou seu rosto. Inuyasha cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito, demonstrando falsa indiferença.

O garçom interrompeu o momento, trazendo consigo uma grande bandeja de prata, com dois pratos de porcelana chinesa contendo comida que exalava um odor de provocar água na boca, duas taças de cristal e uma garrafa de vinho branco dos mais caros. Uma fumaça branca era emitida dos pratos, embaçando os óculos do garçom, que se esforçava em não errar seus movimentos diante de um dos casais mais prestigiados do restaurante.

- Muito obrigada. - Kikyou replicou quando seu prato foi colocado na sua frente. Ela olhou a salada com molho italiano e o salmão. Ambos pareciam muito apetitosos, e ela lambeu seus lábios, antecipando o momento.

- Obrigado. Inuyasha murmurrou por sua vez quando sua bisteca foi colocada à sua frente. Ele pousou um guardanapo branco que estava em cima da mesa sobre o seu colo. Kikyou fez o mesmo do outro lado da mesa.

Inuyasha limpou a garganta, e pegou uma das taças de vinho. Kikyou enrubesceu, todavia fez o mesmo.

- Eu só queria dizer... – seus olhos se fixaram nos delas – o quanto eu te amo, e o quanto este dia é importante e especial para mim.

A esta hora, Kikyou já apresentava olhos brilhantes, cheios de lágrimas ainda não derramadas.

- Um brinde ao nosso primeiro ano de namoro.

- Um brinde ao nosso primeiro ano de namoro e, - ela sorriu, e acrescentou, - ao nosso amor.

Inuyasha corou, mas aceitou o acréscimo, e suas taças tocaram levemente uma na outra, provocando um som agudo que ressoou pelo restaurante. Várias mesas haviam parado de jantar para observar o casal, e aplaudiram quando o brinde havia terminado. Ambos coraram, mas agradeceram a atenção não esperada das pessoas.

Ambos começaram a comer, não sem um pouco de esforço, mas logo ficaramconfortáveis com o ambiente e com a situação. Eles não puderam esconder a satisfação quando suas línguas saborearam a comida. Era um manjar dos deuses, os sabores envolvendo suas mentes e levando-os ao paraíso. Uma mistura única lhes entorpeceu as mentes, e ambos se esqueceram, por breves momentos, onde estavam, e com quem estavam.

Kikyou pousou seu garfo sobre seu prato, e começou a observar seu namorado. As garfadas que ele fazia, seus olhos brilhando com intensidade à medida que ele comia fizeram-na sorrir. Ela sempre havia gostado observar seu namorado comer. Era como se a comida fosse sua outra namorada. Ela riu consigo mesma.

- Desta namorada eu não tenho ciúmes, - ela murmurou em voz baixa.

Inuyasha parou de comer, e ainda com a boca aberta, olhou-a interrogativamente.

- Não foi nada, continue a comer, - Kikyou o instruiu, e abaixando os ombros, ele colocou mais um belo pedaço de carne na sua boca.

Kikyou pegou seu garfo e voltou a comer.

Alguns minutos depois, quando ambos já estavam quase terminando seus pratos, e haviam começado a conversar sobre assuntos mundanos ( o jogo de futebol que a televisão mostraria ao vivo, para o delírio de Inuyasha ), o celular de Kikyou tocou. Não era apenas o som de um telefone tocando, mas era uma bela melodia de uma música da trilha sonora de um filme bastante conhecido no Brasil.

Kikyou retirou seu telefone de sua bolsa, e suspirou quando viu que era do hospital.

- Alô?

- Doutora Kikyou? É uma emergência. A paciente Kagome Higurashi está numa crise neste exato momento.

Kikyou fechou seus olhos. Uma mão quente pousou sobre sua, e ela abriu-os novamente, e viu um par de olhos dourados a olhando com emoção e um pouco de resignação.

- Está certo, irei aí neste momento. Dêem um calmante por enquanto, nada mais.

- Muito bem.

A conversa fora rápida, porém o clima havia mudado drasticamente. Num momento, era agradável e cheio de amor, e no outro, estava carregado com tristeza, pois mais uma vez, ela era trazida para a realidade.

- Eu sinto muito, - Kikyou começou a dizer, mas Inuyasha abanou a cabeça.

- Você é uma médica. Eu estou preparado para estas situações, - e acrescentou, - é claro que eu não gosto nem um pouco, mas tenho que aceitar, não é?

- É...

Ambos se levantaram da mesa. Inuyasha pediu desculpas ao garçom, e pediu a conta, que chegou rapidamente. Ele retirou seu cartão de crédito, e lho entregou.

Alguns momentos mais tarde, o casal estava na entrada do restaurante. Inuyasha colocou suas mãos dentro de seu bolso, e não a olhava diretamente. Kikyou ficou um pouco furiosa, mas nada comentou. Sabia que ele estava muito desapontado, mas aquela situação não era culpa dela, ela pensou amargamente. Ela podia sentir uma estranha sensação dentro de seu corpo, um calor vindo do peito e que fazia com que sua mente ficasse nublada. Ela piscou algumas vezes. A névoa dissipara, porém algo já havia mudado. Alguma peça se soltara, e ela se sentia estranha, com uma raiva não inerente à sua personalidade.

- Boa noite, Inuyasha. Ligue-me um dia desses, está bem? – ela disse, entrando em seu carro. Sua voz estava gélida como um vento do inverno.

Inuyasha assentiu com a cabeça, estremecendo inconscientemente. Kikyou ligou seu veículo, e este começou a andar.

Inuyasha levantou seus olhos, e não conseguia fazer com que seu coração parasse de doer.

- Droga... – ele murmurou.

A noite estava totalmente arruinada.

Escrito em Dezembro e em Janeiro.

Resposta a Reviews:

**Kaoru:** estou feliz que esteja gostando, e se você quer mesmo algumas dicas de leituras, recomendo Shadows Against a Shoji Screen da cappie; Moonstruck da Aiwenduil Amaurea e seu sequel, Landfall; All odMy Tomorrows da deleria; Tales From The House Of The Moonda Resmiranda e Fugue, também da Resmiranda.

**Kanna**: eu sei que demorei, mas aqui está aatualização que você tanto pediu. O próximo capítulo deverá sair no final de Janeiro ou início de Fevereiro. Boa leitura até então.

**Priscila Marvolo**: obrigada pelas suas palavras, e ainda bem que você não me azucrinou, ou então este capítulo teria demorado ainda mais para sair. ;; Eu também amo a Rin e a Kikyou. Se o Naraku vai aparecer? Não sei. Talvez. Quem sabe?

**Dani**: oi amiga, tudo bem com você? Obrigada pelo seu review; como sempre, eles sempre são inspiradores e me fazem querer escrever só para voce. Espero que goste deste capítulo.

**kiki-chan**: nossa, seus elogios me fizeram ficar vermelha. Escrever bem, eu? O.o VOCÊ é quem escreve bem, e ainda por cima, com frequência. Essas pessoas perfeitas, né?

**Brass-dono**: estou feliz que esteja gostando desta história, e mais feliz ainda ao saber que você também ama fics com Kag/Maru como casal principal. Sei que não atualizo faz tempo, mas a faculdade toma a maior parte d meu tempo. Só para você saber: minhas aulas começam no dia 31 de janeiro e terminam dia 3 de julho, só para recomeçarem dia 17 de julho. Cansativo? Sim, porém gratificante. Ah, recebi seu outro review de A Minha Garota, e obrigada de novo. Eu conheço o site de A Single Spark. É um dos meus sites favoritos; entro lá quase todos os dias.

**MaHn**: Estou feliz que você também seja outra pessoa que gosa de Kag/Maru fics. aqui está uma atualização para você, e espero que continue se divertindo com a história. E siiiiim, a Kikyou está meiga aqui, não está? Estou tentando escrever como eu a imagino que seja antes da traição, antes do Naraku ter interferido na sua vida, e se você gostou dela, então acho que meu trabalho está dando certo.


	6. Capítulo V

**Título:** Luz e Sombras

**Por:** Sissi

**Disclaimer:** IY não é meu, mas sim, de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo V**

A noite avançava como uma cheeta dourada, correndo por pradarias verdes em pleno verão africano, como se correr fosse o seu único destino, o seu único papel nesta estranha peça que é a vida. As estrelas apareceram no céu uma por uma, criando pontos coloridos que formavam diversas formas zodiacais, que os homens relacionaram com seus próprios destinos, acreditando firmemente que o nascimento de um ser pode ser predestinado pelo cosmos. A lua, bela em sua forma mais completa, pairava por entre as estrelas, atuando como a personagem principal de um romance.

O palco estava montado. Faltava apenas os homens caírem no sono, e se entregarem ao Senhor dos Sonhos.

Infelizmente, alguns seres desta espécie lutavam com unhas e dentes contra este feitiço natural. As enfermeiras do hospital perambulavam por entre corredores e alas, com passos lentos e cansados, porém persistentes, firmes em sua resolução. Os pacientes precisavam delas, e dormir seria um sacrilégio. Elas agiam como rainhas, entregando sua vida em troca da do seu povo.

Sango bocejou pela centésima vez.

- Cansada, Sango? – A enfermeira-chefe perguntou à garota que se recostava na parede, com uma mão tapando sua boca à medida que esta se abria, e um som lânguido quebrava o silêncio sepulcral da noite. Sango sorriu timidamente, e endireitou a postura. Seu corpo perdeu o suporto firme que era a parede, e por um momento, ela se viu desnorteada, com joelhos cambaleantes e a cabeça em um redemoinho.

Ela respirou profundamente, abanou a cabeça, e fechou os olhos.

A tontura havia passado.

- Você está bem? – Ayame, uma enfermeira do turno da noite, lhe perguntou. Suas mãos repousaram sobre seus ombros, e com muito cuidado, guiou Sango até a área de espera, onde alguns familiares dos pacientes se encontravam sentados, ora lendo ou fitando o espaço. Sango se sentou em uma das cadeiras, e sorriu para sua colega, verdadeiramente agradecida.

- Estou bem agora, muito obrigada, Ayame- Sango respondeu. Ayame assentiu com a cabeça, e se sentou do seu lado, passando uma mão alva por entre seus cabelos castanhos. Sua mão encontrou um obstáculo, e suspirando, ela tirou o elástico que prendia seu cabelo e começou a penteílo com seus dedos. Ela fez isso por alguns minutos, olhando de vez em quando para Sango, que parecia absorta em seus pensamentos. Ayame puxou todo o seu cabelo para trás, e com a mão desocupada, pegou o elástico e prendeu seu cabelo novamente, aplicando duas voltas, por segurança. Não queria ficar descabelada num hospital.

- Não se preocupe, você logo vai se acostumar a este ritmo- Ayame disse, reclinando-se na cadeira, e pousando suas mãos nos braços da cadeira. Ela olhava o teto com atenção, observando sua cor, sua textura e algumas rachaduras nos cantos da sala.

- Espero que sim- Sango replicou, e afundou na cadeira. As duas garotas ficaram em silêncio, descansando seus corpos cansados. O relógio do outro lado da parede continuava com o seu tic-tac incessante, relembrando as pessoas que o tempo estava passando.

- Sabe de uma coisa engraçada, e que envolve relógios, ou melhor, o tempo? – Ayame perguntou à sua colega.

Sango meneou a cabeça. Ayame riu um pouco, jogando seu rabo-de-cavalo para os lados, balançando como se fosse os galhos fracos de uma árvore sendo empurrada pelo vento, indo e voltando, indo e voltando...

- Minha amiga recebeu, uma vez, um e-mail que a direcionava para uma espécie de site da Internet. Ela preencheu alguns dados como o dia de seu aniversário e o horário em que nasceu. Quando ela clicou o botão pronto´- Ayame abaixou seu tom de voz e começou a se aproximar de Sango lentamente- um relógio digital apareceu na sua frente, e minha amiga- Ayame sorriu, os cantos dos lábios subindo levemente à medida que chegava ao clímax da sua história- entrou em choque, não sabendo o que fazer, porque aquele relógio mostrava há quanto tempo ela estava viva, e os números da parte dos segundos continuavam a correr, e ela pensou em como podia deixar o tempo correr quando ela estava l� parada, sem fazer nada, deixando o tempo escapar. Ela disse que quase morreu de medo.

- Medo?

Ayame assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim, medo, porque naquele instante, viver tomou o mesmo sentido que morrer. Quando você vive, você está morrendo.

Sango tremeu.

- Sim, dá muito medo, não é? E, no entanto, eu gosto muito de viver, e se este é o preço a pagar, então eu pago com satisfação.

- Ayame!

- Vamos, garotasé hora de trabalhar- a enfermeira-chefe disse, aproximando-se das duas e levantando uma sobrancelha. Seus dedos batiam de leve contra seu braço, que estava cruzado sobre seu peito. Sango e Ayame se levantaram rapidamente, e desculpando-se, cada um foi em uma direção.

Sango olhou para trás, para a cabeça castanha de Ayame. Seu cabelo dançava com cada passo que ela dava, e subitamente, Ayame virou sua cabeça, e fitou Sango com olhos verdes, muito expressivos. Sango sentiu seu sangue gelar nas suas veias e o seu coração parar de bater. Num instante, parecia que aqueles olhos olhavam para dentro da sua alma, perscrutando-a. Um sorriso se aflorou por entre seus lábios, e aqueles olhos verdes piscaram, fazendo com que a magia fosse desfeita.

- _Carpe diem_.

Sango assentiu com a cabeça.

Quando Ayame ficou longe o suficiente, Sango coçou a cabeça, e encolheu os ombros.

_- Carpe diem_- ela murmurou em voz baixa.

* * *

Sango bocejou pela milésima vez. A noite avançava, com toda a certeza, pois toda vez que ela verificava seu relógio de pulso, os ponteiros sempre mostravam que um minuto se passara. No entanto, eram sempre as mesmas pessoas que passavam pelos corredores, ou que ficavam sentados na sala de espera. Os mesmos rostos, as mesmas olheiras, o mesmo cansaço.

Ela pegou um prontuário, e se dirigiu ao balcão. Seus sapatos de salto alto faziam um som seco e alto, que reverberava pelo andar, e as pessoas olhavam-na com olhos sonolentos, brilhando com a luz artificial. Elas pareciam estátuas de mármore, com sua pele quase translúcida e suas expressões faciais congeladas em uma só: de dor.

Ela inclinou-se sobre o balcão e entregou a pasta. Roberta abriu o documento, mordeu seu lábio inferior, e começou a digitar furiosamente sobre o teclado, preenchendo dados pessoais sobre cada paciente daquela noite. Sango observava-a com curiosidade e um pouco de inveja. Seus olhos brilhavam à medida que ela observava os dedos daquela garota voarem sobre o teclado, numa corrida furiosa contra o tempo. Sango nunca fora boa com computadores.

Subitamente, seu corpo tremeu, e uma gota de suor deslizou pela sua face. Ela podia senti-la, uma aura maligna que adentrou o andar. Ela esticou suas pernas, endireitou as costas, e recostou-se, de leve sobre o balcão. Com os olhos, ela escaneava o local. Não havia nada de estranho. Médicos, enfermeiras e familiares andavam de um lado para o outro, cada um com suas razões. Ela virou-se de lado, perscrutando as portas fechadas do elevador.

Os números que indicavam os andares brilhavam em ordem crescente. Alguém estava subindo, e ela sentiu seus pêlos eriçarem. Com toda a certeza, ela pensou, preparando-se mentalmente para a luta, o monstro estava chegando.

- Sango?

- Sango, querida, algum problema?

As enfermeiras haviam notado seu estranho comportamento. Não fazia mal; desde pequena, ela era debochada pelos seus colegas de classe pela sua sensibilidade para detectar auras, e este poder só cresceu com os anos. Ela não era nenhuma sacerdotisa com poderes sobrenaturais, pelo menos, ela não acreditava que fosse. Não existia mais este tipo de mulheres, elas estavam enterradas no passado, relembradas apenas quando alguma aula de lendas e mitos era dada. Sango abanou a cabeça.

As portas metálicas se abriram silenciosamente, e Sango fechou suas mãos em forma de punhos. Suas unhas pressionavam sua pele, porém nenhuma marca de dor aparecia em sua face.

Um homem de estatura média, com cabelos escuros presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo surgiu. Seus olhos estavam fixos no prontuário que segurava em sua mão direita, o qual estava enfeitada com um colar de contas enrolada várias vezes em torno de seu punho. Parecia um talismã de boa sorte. Seus passos decididos ecoaram pelo andar, e seus lábios estavam pressionados um contra o outro. Ele não franzia a testa, porém seus olhos inteligentes estavam concentrados unicamente na folha de papel na sua frente. Ele levantou seus olhos para observar o ambiente apenas uma única vez, porém podia-se ver nenhum brilho de curiosidade em seu olhar. Ele passou por entre as enfermeiras, que haviam pausado em suas atividades, e quando nada aconteceu, elas se entreolharam, perplexas. Sango não entendia a reação delas, mas continuava observando este médico. O seu avental, o seu crachá e o seu estetoscópio em volta de seu pescoço bronzeado indicavam sua posição dentro do hospital.

Era o Doutor Miroku.

Quando ele estava ao seu lado, ela confirmou a sua suspeita. Sim, a aura negra era dele. Ela franziu a testa. Não era uma aura m� mas com más intenções. Podia sentir que ele iria atacar a qualquer momento. Quando e onde, ela não fazia idéia. Ela podia sentir cada vez mais suas unhas cortando a sua pele. A atmosfera do local vibrava de tensão, com raios elétricos a se espalharem pelos ares, atingindo a todos, inclusive ela.

Repentinamente, ele atacou. Sango nem ao menos teve tempo de se desviar, e com um grito de terror, ela levantou a mão, e sua pele entrou em contato com a dele, e um estalido ressoou pelo hall. As pessoas olharam aterrorizadas a cena, com olhos arregalados e de bocas abertas. O estalido morreu em pouco tempo, e o silêncio reinou mais uma vez. O som de tecido se movendo, atritando-se contra a pele podia ser ouvida, juntamente com a respiração dos expectadores e dos dois personagens principais da peça.

Miroku levantou sua mão, e começou a massagear sua pele sensibilizada, que começava a ficar vermelha. Inicialmente, com o choque, o sangue havia parado de correr pelos seus vasos, e por isso, sua bochecha estava branca como uma folha de papel novinha em folha. Porémà medida que o tempo ia passando, a histamina começou a entrar em ação, e o sangue começou a se fazer presente, e sua bochecha, agora, estava vermelho, com a forma de uma mão. Com a forma da mão de Sango.

- Seu tarado! – Sango gritou com toda a sua força. A sala entrou em caos, e as pessoas começaram a rir sem parar. Sango arregalou os olhos, mal podendo acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Miroku sorriu, e passou uma mão na testa, afastando sua franja para o lado, em vão.

- O que está acontecendo? – Sango perguntou para as enfermeiras em geral, porém elas davam uma olhada para ela, e caíam na risada mais uma vez. Ayame, que assistira tudo de perto, apertava sua barriga com força, e de seus olhos escorriam lágrimas. Sango abanou a cabeça, porém tudo ainda parecia surreal.

Miroku caminhou em sua direção, e Sango começou a andar para trás. Cada passo que Miroku dava, Sango dava dois para trás, até que ela ficou encurralada no canto da sala. As pessoas se amontoaram atrás do jovem médico, e todos tinham sorrisos em seus lábios. Sango sentiu suas costas encostarem a parede, e engolindo em seco, preparou-se para o pior. Ela sentia que algo terrível iria acontecer. Ela podia vislumbrar isso nos olhos dele, e as pessoas sussurrando umas com as outras deixavam-na ainda mais nervosa.

Miroku se ajoelhou diante dela, e Sango prendeu a respiração. Uma gota de suor escorreu do lado de sua têmpora, e caminhou em direção do seu pescoço, até escorrer pelo vale entre seus seios. Miroku observava esta gota com muito interesse, e ela pensou, por um instante, que ele iria devoríla. Seu corpo todo tremia de antecipação. Miroku pegou as duas mãos de Sango, envolvendo-as com as suas, que estavam quentes, e a olhou com calor irradiando de seus olhos. Sango abriu a boca, porém nenhum som saiu de seus lábios. Ela piscou algumas vezes, porém a aparição na sua frente não desapareceu.

- O que você...

- Shh...

Miroku colocou seus dedos sobre seus próprios lábios, apertou as mãos dela, e levantou seu rosto, e seus olhos se encontraram. Sango corou, e Miroku sorriu docemente, com seus olhos faiscando com a luz da lâmpada.

- Você teria a honra de ter meu filho?

Sango piscou uma, duas vezes. E quando ela verificou que sim, era tudo real, ela gritou. E o mundo acabou naquele instante.

Começava a Terceira Guerra Mundial.

* * *

Sango limpou a mão no avental que vestia. As enfermeiras olhavam-na com olhos brilhantes. Não era todo dia que elas presenciavam uma de suas companheiras bater no jovem médico Miroku, que era tarado, com toda a certeza, mas ainda assim, um médico. E muito bonito e galante. O pobre homem, ainda vestido com seu avental e com seu estetoscópio em volta de seu pescoço, estava caído no chão, com o rosto todo vermelho, com alguns arranhões, e com alguns galos na cabeça. Ele massageava sua nuca vagarosamente, e toda vez que ele tocava numa região dolorida, ele franzia a testa, e emitia um grunhido.

Sango abaixou seus olhos, os quais repousaram no jovem médico. Ela fechou suas mãos em forma de punhos, e proibiu-se de bater nele novamente. Suas mãos já estavam muito vermelhas, e ela sabia que tinha quebrado algumas unhas. Ela cerrou seus dentes, uma veia saltando de sua têmpora. Ela levantou suas mãos para massagear suas têmporas, uma de cada lado, com cada uma fazendo movimentos circulares.

- Que ótimo, estou ficando com uma dor-de-cabeça- ela resmungou, e as pessoas em volta do local começaram a debandar rapidamente.

A cena de luta estava acabada.

A paz que havia retornado com o fim da luta foi facilmente quebrado com a chegada de uma enfermeira toda esbaforida e sem ar. Suas faces estavam rosadas, e seu cabelo, em completo desarranjo. Ela se aproximou da enfermeira-chefe, colocou as duas mãos sobre os seus joelhos, e começou a respirar profundamente. O suor começava a se formar na sua testa e sobre o seu nariz. Ela passou uma mão sobre estas áreas e, olhando as pessoas no local, explicou:

- A paciente do quarto 133 está histérica. Não encontrei ninguém no andar, e vim para cá. Alguém sabe se podemos aplicar algum calmante nela?

Sango arregalou os olhos.

É uma garota japonesa, não muito alta, que acordou hoje?

A outra garota assentiu com a cabeça. Sango sentiu seus joelhos ficarem fracos, e apoiando uma mão na parede, ela perguntou novamente:

- O que aconteceu exatamente?

- Ela simplesmente acordou e começou a gritar. Começou a bater nas paredes e na janela com os punhos, e quando não ficou satisfeita, começou a bater sua cabeça. Por favor, alguém faça alguma coisa! Rápido!

Os enfermeiros que estavam descansando prontamente se dispuseram a subir e seguríla, enquanto que a enfermeira que estava responsável pelo computador rapidamente acessou o prontuário de Kagome. Seus olhos relancearam rapidamente sobre as informações necessárias, e com uma voz firme, replicou que um calmante poderia ser ministrado. Aparentemente, ela não oferecia nenhum tipo de alergia a medicamentos em geral.

- Certo! – A enfermeira que viera correndo exclamou, correndo para o elevador e batendo a ponta de seu pé no piso.

- Quem são os médicos responsáveis pela paciente 133? – A enfermeira-chefe perguntou.

- O Dr. Sesshoumaru e a Dra. Kikyou.

- Telefone para os dois imediatamente.

- Sim, senhora!

- Se a senhora me permite, eu posso dar uma olhada nela- uma voz ressoou pelo andar. Todos os funcionários voltaram seus rostos para o médico caído, e, por um momento, Miroku pensou que eles iriam pular sobre ele. Ele engoliu em seco, e com o rosto suado, riu desajeitadamente. As pessoas trocavam olhares entre si, enquanto que alguns mordiam seus lábios, e outros, coçavam a cabeça.

- Mas o senhor é um cardiologista, Doutor Miroku! – a enfermeira-chefe exclamou. Os outros funcionários concordaram com ela, e Miroku, por sua vez, coçou a cabeça, e olhou para o chão com as faces rosadas.

- Bom, mas eu fiz seis anos de medicina, e teoricamente, também sou um clínico geral. E depois- Miroku estufou o peito, sorriu, mostrando seus belos dentes brancos, e com os olhos semicerrados, olhou as enfermeiras ao redor- há uma vida em risco, e não posso deixíla na mão.

Sango revirou os olhos, e cerrou os dentes. Um vento atrás de si chamou-lhe a atenção, e girando o corpo, ela abriu a boca, exasperada. Enfermeiras jovens e belas corriam e lutavam entre si por um local ao lado do médico. As unhas de uma ruiva arranhavam o rosto de uma loira, enquanto uma coreana empurrava uma italiana para o lado. Miroku observava a cena com olhos brilhantes, assobiando de vez em quando.

Sango levantou a mão. Ela iria pôr um pouco de bom senso neste médico.

Miroku segurou seu pulso a meio centímetro de distância de seu rosto. Ele sorriu, e virou o rosto.

- Garotas, por favor, tem Miroku para todas. Entertanto, tenho uma paciente para cuidar, então, se me dão licença...

Ele começou a andar em direção do elevador, ainda segurando Sango. Ela tentara, em vão, separar-se dele, mas ele era forte. Ela suspirou, olhou as outras garotas olhando-a com inveja, e só pôde sacudir os ombros. Não era escolha dela acompanhar Miroku, mas os deuses pareciam querer vê-los juntos. Ela quase levantou sua mão livre para os céus; não era hora de ficar brava com seres invisíveis e onipotentes.

Miroku balançou a cabeça, e com um movimento de seus dedos, chamou os dois enfermeiros, que prontamente se dispuseram a segui-lo. Sango virou o rosto para trás, mas eles simplesmente sacudiram seus ombros. Ela suspirou. Não havia modo de escapar.

Sango e Miroku ficaram perto um do outro dentro do elevador. Ela preparava sua outra mão para um próximo inesperado ataque. Ela não havia se preparado para o anterior, e não cometeria o mesmo erro. Nenhum veio, e ela saiu do elevador confusa. Miroku abriu a porta do quarto 133, e olhou o quarto com cuidado. Ele arregalou seus olhos ao ver Kagome caída no chão, com uma pequena poça de sangue em volta de sua cabeça.

- Kagome! – Sango gritou da porta, e correu para a garota. Os enfermeiros seguiram seu exemplo, e se ajoelharam ao redor de Kagome. Eles viraram seu rosto, checaram sua respiração e pulso, e suspiraram contentes. Ela estava viva.

- Rápido, virem-na e coloquem-na na cama. – Mroku disse com voz autoritária, feita de ferro e aço.

Sango abriu a boca, e fechou-a rapidamente, engolindo em seco.

Os enfermeiros colocaram a paciente na Kagome com muito esmero, e Sango passou uma mão trêmula na testa de Kagome. Ela estava suada, e seu rosto estava pálido. Miroku afastou todos da paciente, e com as mãos inspecionou-a. Ele abriu as pálpebras fechadas dela, massageou sua cabeça e crânio, e utilizou o estetoscópio para verificar seu ritmo cardíaco. O coração estava batendo adequadamente, porém Miroku franziu a testa. Algo não estava certo.

- Acho que não precisaremos do calmante. Sango, injete algum adrenérgico na veia. Ela está braquicárdica demais para o meu gosto. Vocês dois- ele apontou o dedo para dois enfermeiros que estavam perto da janela- vão buscar álcool, esparadrapo, tudo o que for necessário para fechar esta ferida. Provavelmente teremos que colocar alguns pontos. Rápido!

Todos se moveram no instante em que ele terminou de falar. Os três correram para a enfermaria daquele mesmo andar, e quando eles chegaram ao seu destino final, cada um tomou um certo rumo. Sango correu para o armário contendo os medicamentos, enquanto que os outros dois abriram um outro armário, de onde retiraram algodão, um rolo de esparadrapoálcool e luvas não esterilizadas de tamanho médio. Sango, por sua vez, retirou um vidro marrom e uma seringa esterilizada que ainda estava dentro do pacote.

- Mário, você poderia me pegar mais um par de luvas, por favor?

Mário assentiu com a cabeça, e retirou as luvas de uma caixa.

- Aqui estão.

- Obrigada.

Os dois enfermeiros saíram para o quarto 133, deixando Sango sozinha. Ela calçou as luvas, e abriu o pacote contendo a seringa. Ela virou o vidro contendo adrenérgico de ponta cabeça, e enfiou o bico da seringa. Ela puxou o êmbolo, e o líquido marrom começou a encher o fino e delicado objeto nas suas mãos. Ela fez o cálculo de cabeça sobre o quanto deveria ser injetado em Kagome. Quando ela ficou satisfeita com o volume, ela parou de puxar o êmbulo, recolocou o adrenérgico no armário, e caminhou resoluta para o quarto de Kagome. Ela abriu a porta com um pontapé, e corou quando Miroku arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ela caminhou para o lado da garota ainda desfalecida, e virou o braço dela. Ela sorriu quando viu uma veia grande e fácil de se espetar. Com dedos ágeis, ela puxou um pouco de pele para cima, passou um pouco de álcool que Mário lhe emprestou, e injetou o adrenérgico.

Kagome não reagiu.

Sango levantou os olhos para o rosto desta garota. Ela estava com esparadrapos brancos envolvendo sua testa, e o sangue continuava a manchar a brancura do tecido. Ela suspirou, e pousou uma mão sobre seu ombro. Ela quase pulou de susto quando ela sentiu um bafo quente sobre seu pescoço. Ela virou seu rosto, e seu nariz quase tocou o de Miroku. Ela enrubesceu.

Ele sorriu.

- Ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe.

Sango abaixou seus olhos, e assentiu com a cabeça. Suas mãos ficaram duras repentinamente, e seu corpo todo parecia feito de chumbo. Ela se sentia fraca interiormente, porém, e mordendo o beiço, ela se virou para sair do local sufocante. Uma mão agarrou seu pulso, e ela arregalou os olhos. Miroku aproximou seu rosto de sua orelha, seus lábios encostaram sua pele sensível. Ela tremeu, e ele se aproximou ainda mais dela. Ela tentou, em vão, andar, mas sua mão em volta de seu pulso era forte, dominante...

- O quê...

A porta se abriu subitamente.

Kikyou arregalou os olhos.

Sango empurrou Miroku para o lado, e saiu correndo pela porta. Kikyou apenas sentiu um vento ao seu lado, e num piscar de olhos, Miroku estava sozinho. Ele estava com o rosto vermelho, com um pouco de suor na testa, e cabelos bagunçados. Ele passou uma mão sobre a testa, soprou para cima, e sua franja voou por alguns instantes, até cair no seu lugar usual.

- Kikyou.

Kikyou olhou-o de esguelha.

- Miroku.

Ela andou até Kagome, colocou uma mão na sua testa, checou seus sinais vitais, e balançou a cabeça. Sem se virar, ela se dirigiu a Miroku:

- O que vocês fizeram durante a minha ausência?

Miroku empertigou-se, e reclinou-se sobre a parede, cruzando os braços sobre seu peito. Ele fechou os olhos, e recontou os eventos da noite. Kikyou ouvia tudo de olhos semicerrados, balançando a cabeça, murmurando sua opinião somente para si. Ela encheu um copo de vidro que estava do lado da cama com água, e abriu os lábios de Kagome com delicadeza. Kagome bebia inconscienteente o líquido, e murmurava de vez em quando, engasgando quando a água vinha rápido demais para dentro de sua garganta.

- Muito bem. Agradeço seu esforço, mas sempre que for minha paciente, por favor, não interfira.

Miroku enrijeceu-se. Ele abriu os olhos, e fitou sua colega de trabalho.

- Eu não sabia quando você iria chegar. Não podia deixar a garota como estava, ou poderia?

Kikyou segurou o copo com força. Sua mão estava branca como papel.

- Ela é minha responsabilidade.

Miroku balançou a cabeça, exasperado.

- E eu sou um médico. Eu jurei ajudar as pessoas.

Kikyou cerrou os dentes, porém nada mais disse. Ela pousou o copo sobre a cabeceira, arrumou o cobertor sobre Kagome, e dirigiu-se para a porta. Miroku seguiu-a até o corredor.

- Olhe, desculpe por interferir, mas eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, entende?

Kikyou recostou-se na parede e contou até dez.

- Entendo, mas agora, estou lhe devendo uma.

- E você odeia ficar devendo para as pessoas, estou certo? – Miroku sorriu ao terminar de formular sua pergunta. Ele notou como ela ficou desconfortável com suas palavras, e sorriu ainda mais.

- Olhe, não vou cobrar nada por isso. Foi apenas meu dever. Além disso- ele lambeu os lábios- se você concordar em ter um filho meu...

Kikyou abanou a cabeça, e começou a andar de volta para a sua sala. Miroku suspirou. Ele não tinha sorte mesmo com as mulheres.

Ele começou a andar em direção do elevador, e quando se virou, franziu a testa, perplexo. Ele olhou o ambiente ao seu redor, e deixou de assobiar para ouvir qualquer som suspeito. Nada. Ele tremeu subitamente, passando a mão sobre seus braços, sentindo seus pêlos ficarem de pé. Ele levantou o rosto, e inspirou profundamente. Era cheiro de álcool.

Ele abanou a cabeça algum tempo depois.

- Acho que estou ficando maluco...

As portas do elevador se abriram, e Miroku entrou. Ele continuou a tremer mesmo muito tempo depois.

* * *

Uma figura abriu e fechou a porta com delicadeza. O vento da janela balançou a cortina momentaneamente, e um facho de luar entremeou pela escuridão, destruiu as trevas, e cintilou a corrente em volta do pescoço do estranho. A luz se esvaiu com o tempo, e Kagome e ele ficaram sozinhos no quarto. Ele se aproximou dela com calma, porém, de vez em quando, suas pernas batiam contra alguma cadeira ou mesa em volta. Suas pernas estavam bambas, sem muito controle, e ele xingava para si mesmo em voz baixa. Ele rosnou quando sua perna bateu na perna da cama. Ao lado da cabeceira, ele acariciou a face dela com uma mão fria. Kagome remexeu-se, mas não abriu os olhos. Ele ficou a fitíla com olhos embaçados, como se de vidros, com uma estranha emoção fulgurando do centro de suas íris.

E o tempo passou.

Segundos, minutos, horas, séculos, a eternidade poderia ter passado diante daquele momento, e os dois não teriam notado sequer a diferença. Aquele momento estava congelado na sua memória.

Ele pousou uma mão sobre sua testa, que estava quente. Ele se abaixou, e ajoelhou-se do lado da cama. Ficou a fitar a garota dormindo por um longo momento, até que ele ouviu passos fora do quarto. Ele se levantou, com esforço, e reclinou-se sobre ela. Seus lábios ficaram a pairar sobre a pele dela, mas não se dignava a tocíla. Seu bafo quente e cheirando a algo químico condensava diante de sua pele. A corrente em volta de seu pescoço balançou, e contentou-se a descansar sobre o pescoço dela, que era branca, fina, e muito frágil. Ela remexeu-se mais uma vez na cama, e levantou uma mão para tocar seu pescoço. Ele se afastou, mas não a tempo de esquivar-se da mão rápida de Kagome. Esta tocou sua face, e seus dedos roçaram suavemente sobre sua pele.

Ele estremeceu.

O estranho se endireitou, e com um leve toque de sua mão, despediu-se dela. Ele cruzou o quarto, abriu a porta, olhou para a sua direita e esquerda, e saiu. A porta se fechou, e as trevas englobaram qualquer resquício de ternura que havia surgido.

_

* * *

_

Escrito em janeiro e fevereiro

**Notas da Autora:** estou pensando em criar um novo arquivo que contenha as cenas que não estão nesta fic, mas que sejam engraçadas, ou simplesmente interessantes de serem lidas. Por exemplo: eu poderia escrever a cena da luta da Sango contra o Miroku. Não senti a necessidade de escrever uma cena só para a luta, mas se vocês estiverem realmente curiosos para lerem o que aconteceu, posso pensar e escrever separadamente e postílo depois. É apenas uma idéia. Deixem seus comentários!

**Resposta dos Reviews:**

**Lady Higurashi:** Estou feliz que você esteja adorando esta fic, e sim, coitadinha da Kagome, mas as coisas vão melhorar, eu prometo. Sim, eu amo este casal, e dou uma lida nesta fic quando eu puder. Até adicionei na minha lista de fics favoritas para não esquecer. Eu lerei, eu prometo!

**Brass-dono:** Puxa, fico feliz que minha atualização tenha lhe deixado feliz. Eu gostaria de trabalhar mais nas minhas fics, mas a faculdade não é brincadeira, não. Especialmente medicina. Ai ai... bom, deixando esta tristeza de lado, estarei esperando você lá na faculdade! Primeiro ano? Nossa, curta bastante, o colegial é um tempo maravilhoso!

**Srta Kinomoto:** Oi, obrigada pelo review. Sim, a Kagome vai ficar com o Sesshoumaru, mas somente após muitos capítulos e vários acontecimentos depois. Estou tentando escrever o máximo possível dentre minhas limitações, mas me esforçarei para trazer um capítulo a cada mês. Será difícil, mas tentarei. É só uma questão de tempo.

**Lila:** Nossa, descrever esta fic como linda é um exagero, Lila. Não precisava, mas fico lisongeada com suas palavras. Também amo todas estas personagens que você citou, e por um acaso você não gosta da Kagome? Nossa, eu adoro ela, ela é simplesmente muito fofa. Hehe. Bom, se você tivesse uma editoraé claro que eu escreveria um livro para você. Hmm, estive lendo as bios de outros autores, e por que não? Se você quiser que eu escreva uma fic para você, eu escrevo. É só me dizer de qual anime, qual o casal principal e o que você quer que aconteça na história, ou simplesmente um tema e pronto. Não garanto que a fic saia logo, considerando que seria **eu** quem estaria escrevendo, mas pelo menos, você teria uma fic dedicada unicamente para você.

**MaHn:** Oi MaHn, tudo bem com você? Fico feliz que tenha adorado este capítulo, e é verdade, adoro descrever cenas, acho que é um defeito/qualidade (?) minha, e tenho que dizer que concordo com você: faltou Kagome e Sesshoumaru. No entanto, eu tinha que trabalhar com Inuyasha e Kikyou, assim como tive que trabalhar com Sango e Miroku neste capítulo. Você me perdoa? Ah, pelo menos, tivemos um pouquinho de Kagome aqui, não muito, mas tivemos. O Sesshoumaru? Hmm, quem sabe no próximo capítulo? Não sei quando Inuyasha irá conhecer Kagome, mas farei com que seja inesquecível. Isto pode significar uma coisa boa ou má. Hehe. A Kikyou está muito fofa mesmo, né? Eu a adoro, tanto aqui quanto no anime, se bem que eu a odiava no começo... como as coisas mudam! Hmm, por que a Kagome estava histérica? Bem, não foi por causa do Sesshoumaru, diferentemente do que aconteceria conosco se víssemos ele em pessoa, mas foi por problemas médicos. Explicarei no próximo capítulo, não se preocupe. Ah, imaginar é um dos seus melhores traços, querida. Não o considere como um defeito, porque imaginar simplesmente não é. Bom, aqui está o próximo capítulo, espero que goste. Ah, e com uma pitada de mistério.

**Marcella:** Olá Estou feliz que esteja gostando desta fic, e sim, Kagome e Sesshoumaru são muito fofos juntos. Eu já li vários fics dos dois juntos em inglês, mas, em português, há uma quantidade bem menor. Leia alguns fics da Brass-dono, ela tem fics com este casal. Ah, sim, teremos Sango e Miroku, em especial, neste capítulo. Eu não diria que terá cenas kawaii, mas com certeza, trabalharei para que os dois acabem juntos, e que tenha muito amor e romance no ar. Espero que goste deste capótulo, que contém seu casal favorito. Acho que você vai gostar, especialmente quando a Kikyou os encontrar juntos. Hehe.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Título:** Luz e Sombras

**Por:** Sissi

**Disclaimer: **IY não é meu, mas sim, de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo VI**

A luz suave da manhã atravessou as cortinas cerradas de um quarto, e bateu nas costas de um homem adormecido sobre sua mesa. Uma brisa empurrou as cortinas para o lado, e trouxe consigo um delicioso aroma de frutas e de verão. Os pássaros já haviam deixado de cantar fazia algum tempo, e estavam ocupados demais com suas tarefas diárias, como cuidar de seus filhotes que haviam nascido na primavera.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos, não sem alguma dificuldade. Ele piscou algumas vezes, passou uma mão sobre sua face, e bocejou. O quarto parecia adquirir vida com seus movimentos lânguidos, como se um sopro de vida houvesse sido desferido. Um copo transparente, contendo um líquido alaranjado, repousava placidamente sobre a mesa, perto de alguns prontuários amassados. Sesshoumaru passou uma mão por entre seus fios de cabelo, e fez uma careta. Seu cabelo estava todo emaranhado, e ele precisava de uma escova de pentear com muita urgência.

Ele levantou seus olhos quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Seus olhos repousaram sobre seu relógio de pulso, e ele quase pulou da cadeira. Quase.

A porta de seu consultório se abriu sem seu consentimento, e ele viu lábios vermelhos, encostados um sobre o outro, repreendendo-o. Dois pares de olhos castanhos, belos e quentes, lançavam adagas em sua direção, e caso Sesshoumaru fosse um homem de menos fibra, teria se encolhido de medo. Não era o caso.

"Algum problema, Kikyou?"Ele perguntou com ironia. Kikyou cerrou os dentes, andou até a mesa, e se inclinou sobre ela, utilizando suas duas mãos, uma em cada canto desta, para equilibrar sua nova posição.

"Sim, tenho um grande problema. Meu amigo e colega de trabalho, que está cuidando de um caso junto comigo, esteve ausente a noite inteira quando a paciente teve uma crise de histeria, e em seguida, de depressão, causando sérias lesões em si mesma. Satisfeito?"

Sesshoumaru arregalou um pouco os olhos.

"Kagome?"

Kikyou estreitou os olhos, e suspirou, cansada.

Ela olhou para trás, e avistando uma cadeira, sentou-se nela, deixando seu corpo desabar em questão de instantes.

"Sim, é ela. Ela está terrivelmente abalada com o a morte da família. Eu achava que ela ia entrar nesta crise amanhã, ou melhor, hoje, mas isto aconteceu mais cedo do que eu esperava." Kikyou suspirou novamente, e lambeu os lábios, pensativa. Ela olhou de relance o copo de uísque, e franziu a testa.

"Onde você esteve a noite toda? As enfermeiras ligaram umas cinco vezes para o seu celular."

Sesshoumaru retirou de seu bolso seu celular prateado. Era um modelo pequeno, muito prático. Ele o abriu, e notou o número de ligações perdidas. Ele piscou algumas vezes para se certificar. Os números desapareciam e reapareciam todas as vezes que suas pálpebras se abaixavam e se levantavam. Não, ele realmente perdera sete ligações na noite anterior. _Maravilha_, ele pensou. Ele coçou a cabeça, e se reclinou na cadeira.

Sua cabeça latejava, e isso o distraía imensamente. Ele fechou os olhos, e tentou pensar em uma boa resposta para dar.

Por um momento, ele pensou que morrera, pois nada lhe passava pela mente. Ele levantou os ombros. Não havia o que fazer, o mal estava feito.

Só lhe restava a verdade. A verdade...

Engraçado como certas coisas podem dar um frio no corpo, como se uma água gelada houvesse sido despejado sobre seu corpo nu. A verdade também se parecia muito com um vazio que se espalha pelo organismo, partindo do meio do peito, e que se alastra pelo abdome, pescoço, cabeça e membros.

"Passei a noite aqui, bebendo. Devo ter dormido na mesa, pois... " Ele abriu os braços, e indicou os papéis amassados. Kikyou acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Seus olhos permaneciam sérios, e um brilho no seu centro parecia morrer. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos. Ele sentia uma dor estranha no peito. Ele reabriu os olhos, e a encarou.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, cada um olhando o outro, uma esperando mais explicações, e o outro, procurando respostas. Kikyou levantou-se da cadeira, e o olhou firme nos olhos.

"Muito bem, já está tarde. Aconselho você a começar a trabalhar o mais rápido possível. Dê uma passada no quarto de Kagome, e me dê a sua opinião."

Ela arrumou o seu cabelo, ajeitou suas roupas, que estavam impecáveis, como sempre, e abriu a porta. Ela se voltou para ele, pensativa.

"Visite-a. Mesmo que ela o irrite, lembre-se do seu juramento, Sesshoumaru."

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si.

Sesshoumaru pousou uma mão sobre sua testa. Ele estava afebril, e ele podia sentir seu pulso, que estava normal. No entanto, aquela estranha dor continuava ali, deixando-o desconfortável.

O que aquilo poderia significar?

* * *

Rin estava muito preocupada. Ela havia acordado há muito tempo, e esperara pacientemente seu Sesshoumaru, que não aparecera. As enfermeiras, doces e carinhosas, haviam lhe dito que ele iria visitá-la, apenas um pouco mais tarde. Rin agarrou os lençóis com suas pequeninas mãos, e franziu a testa. Todos diziam que ele iria vir mais tarde, mas quão tarde seria isso? Ninguém sabia lhe responder, e por isso, preferiam ficar em silêncio, o que a deixava ainda mais nervosa. Ela mordeu seu beiço, e se virou para Sango. 

"Enfermeira Sango, quando o Dr. Sesshoumaru vai vir para me visitar?"

Sango parou de mexer no mingau, e suspirou. Já era a quinta vez que ela lhe perguntava isso.

"Mais tarde Rin, ele é um médico muito ocupado."

Rin cruzou os braços.

"Ele me prometeu!"

Sango quase riu quando viu aquele rostinho meigo tentando parecer sério. Ah, a infância era tão linda, cheia de beleza e ternura. Ela sorriu para a criança, que sorriu um pouco, até que arregalou os olhos – pois se lembrou de que tinha que ficar séria – e fechou a cara.

Sangou riu.

"Rin, não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que ele não se esqueceu da promessa. Olhe, se você comer todo este mingau, e beber todo o seu suco, irei eu mesma ao consultório dele para lembrar-lhe da promessa, combinado?"

A garotinha de seis anos de idade se alegrou imediatamente. Seus olhos se reavivaram, e seu corpo inteiro parecia ter se recarregado de energia. Ela se levantou da cama, e foi correndo à mesa, onde Sango havia colocado seu mingau e seu suco. Ela se sentou confiantemente, pegou a colher, e começou a comer. Colheradas cheias de mingau desapareciam rapidamente de sua boca, e o copo de suco de laranja, uma vez cheio, já estava pela metade.

"Coma mais devagar, Rin!" Sango a avisou, mas não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Esta pequena garota parecia um facho de luz naquela manhã triste.

"Eu quero ver o Dr. Sesshoumaru!"e dito isto, ela continuou a comer. Sango riu, e sua risada fez algumas enfermeiras pararem perto da porta para olharem o que estava acontecendo. Muitas riam de volta, pois todas sabiam como a pequena Rin era adorável.

"Só você mesma, Rin..." Sango sussurrou, indo ao banheiro para lavar as mãos. Ela abriu a torneira, e deixou a água fria molhar sua pele. Ela esfregou suas mãos com o sabonete, e deixou a espumar escorrer pelo ralo. Secando suas mãos com uma toalha branca, ela saiu do banheiro, avistando imediatamente o prato vazio.

"Terminei!" Rin exclamou, e correu para a cama. Seus grandes olhos castanhos a olhavam de volta, e suas bochechas, grandes e rosadas, davam-lhe um ar de frescura.

"Muito bem. Vou pentear seu cabelo, e em seguida, irei falar com o Dr. Sesshoumaru. Tudo bem para você?"

Rin apoiou o queixo sobre uma mão, e ficou a pensar sobre o novo termo do contrato.

"Não sei..."

Sando se sentou do seu lado, e acariciou-lhe a cabeça.

"Não se preocupe. Eu sei quando ele vai almoçar, que é somente daqui a duas horas. Temos tempo de sobra..." Sango lhe disse. Rin, por fim, acenou com a cabeça, e deixou a garota mais velha passar uma escova no seu cabelo rebelde. Seu cabelo castanho era longo, brilhante, e contrastava contra a luz do sol, ganhando uma cor mais quente, dourada. O movimento contínuo do objeto acariciando sua cabeça, aliado ao gostoso perfume de Sango, embalava a pequena garota de volta ao mundo dos sonhos. Ela piscava os olhos algumas vezes, e bocejava de vez em quando. Entretanto, o sono era forte, e ao final ela adormeceu. Sango sorriu, e colocou a escova sobre a mesa. Com muito cuidado, ela posicionou a cabeça de Rin sobre os travesseiros, e abriu a janela. Um vento suave beijou-lhe o rosto, e ela ajeitou o cobertor sobre a criança adormecida.

"Não se preocupe, Rin. Trarei o Sesshoumaru para você."

Ela abriu a porta, e a fechou logo em seguida. Seus passos ecoaram pelo corredor, e com o tempo, tornaram-se cada vez mais fracos, até que desapareceu por completo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta, e a fechou atrás de si. Kagome estava deitada na cama, de olhos fechados, e com a respiração calma. Ela estava um pouco mais pálida que o normal, e havia gaze enfaixado sobre sua testa. Provavelmente onde ela havia se machucado, Sesshoumaru pensou. Ele andou até o pé da cama, e de lá retirou o prontuário da garota. Seus olhos voava sobre a folha de papel, e ele colocou-o debaixo de seu braço. 

Ele se aproximou da cama, e retirou o estetoscópio que estava em volta de seu pescoço. Abrindo um pouco a blusa fina de Kagome, ele utilizou o objeto para ouvir seu coração. Estava tudo certo. Com uma mão atrás da nuca da garota, e a outras nas costas desta, ele a forçou para frente, e utilizando seu próprio corpo como apoio, deixou o corpo de Kagome recostar-se sobre o seu. Com o estetoscópio, ele auscultou seu pulmão, que estava limpo. Com cuidado, ele a recolocou na cama, e ajustou o cobertor.

Com uma caneta, ele escreveu rapidamente sobre o prontuário.

Ele voltou para a cama, e desta vez, não tentou esconder sua presença. Ele colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro, e a chacoalhou. Kagome murmurou algo ininteligível, porém não acordou. Sesshoumaru suspirou internamente. Ele tentou mais uma vez, porém com mais força, e obteve resultado positivo. Kagome abriu lentamente os olhos, e dois globos azuis o olhavam de volta. Não havia nenhum brilho de reconhecimento, e o jovem médico sentiu seu ego ser atacado ferozmente. Então, lembrou-se que ela era cega, e seu peito ficou mais livre subitamente.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Ela o olhava com calma, porém seus lábios permaneciam fechados. Estes estavam um pouco rachados, e ele esticou o braço para o copo de água.

"Água?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Por favor..." Kagome replicou com voz rouca. Sesshoumaru ajudou a garota a se ficar numa posição ereta, e colocou o copo diante da garota. Ela não tomou o copo de suas mãos. Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo sua paciência começar a dissipar aos poucos. Com uma lentidão proposital, ele colocou o copo sobre os lábios dela, e inclinou-o, e o líquido escorreu pelas paredes cristalinas.

Quando ela terminou de beber, ele recolocou o copo de volta na mesa do lado da cama. Ele se levantou rapidamente, e a perscrutou.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

Ao invés de responder-lhe, ela fez uma pergunta:

"Quem é você?"

Sesshoumaru cerrou os dentes.

"Sou o seu médico. Vim vê-la ontem, pela manhã."

Kagome virou o rosto para o lado, e fechou os olhos.

"Não me lembro de você ontem à noite. Havia várias vozes, mas nenhuma era o seu."

Ele abriu o prontuário, e tornou a escrever sobre ele.

"Posso não ter estado aqui ontem à noite, mas sou responsável por você." Ele levantou os olhos para ela,"e quando faço uma pergunta, gosto quando as pessoas respondem logo em seguida."

Kagome encolheu os ombros.

"Você não precisa gostar de mim."

Sesshoumaru virou os olhos para cima. Ele se levantou, andou até a janela, e pôs-se a observar o céu claro. Era um belo dia. Ele se virou para ela.

"Apenas me diga se você está se sentindo bem ou mal."

Kagome se revirou na cama. Suas mãos agarravam o cobertor com desespero, e seus olhos azuis turvaram-se subitamente. Ela abriu a boca, mas a fechou rapidamente. Ela inspirou profundamente, e algumas lágrimas escorreram pela sua face. Ela engoliu o soluço que tentava escapar de seu peito, e quando ela percebeu que não sabia onde Sesshoumaru se encontrava, ela fechou os olhos, e se aprofundou na cama.

"Eu sinto..."

Sesshoumaru se moveu para o seu lado.

"... Um grande vazio em meu peito..."

Sesshoumaru pousou uma mão sobre sua cabeça. Kagome se assustou com o gesto, e ele retirou-a rapidamente. O contato breve acabou-se em segundos. Kagome ainda podia sentir seu calor, e enrubesceu.

Sesshoumaru se afastou, e recomeçou a escrever no prontuário. Kagome desviou seu rosto do local de onde vinha o barulho de caneta se atritando contra papel. Ela mordeu o beiço, cansada e confusa.

"Você gostaria de viver?

"...Viver?"

Ela sorriu tristemente para a pergunta.

"Gostaria mesmo de saber a resposta?"

Sesshoumaru pousou a caneta sobre a primeira superfície que encontrara por perto.

"Sim, eu gostaria de saber a resposta."

"Eu... Não tenho mais razão para viver."

Sesshoumaru suspirou. Era um caso típico de depressão, mas era de se esperar. Alguns pacientes, após acidentes traumáticos como os dele, desenvolvem estes casos._ Qual_ _seria o melhor tratamento para ela,_ ele se perguntou.

"Posso saber o porquê disso?"

Ela riu. Por alguma razão, e ele não saberia explicar por que, sentiu-se feliz e desconfortável ao mesmo tempo. Aquela dor em seu peito voltara, e ele podia sentir suas mãos desejando ardentemente parar aquela risada histérica, mesmo que tivesse que rasgar aquela garganta. Ele fechou a mão, e suas unhas afundaram sobre a carne da sua palma.

"Não é óbvio?" Kagome lhe perguntou quando terminou de rir, e as lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Eram lágrimas de tristeza ou de escárnio? Ele não saberia dizer.

"Eu gostaria de ouvir a razão de sua própria boca."

Ela meneou a cabeça, e seu cabelo negro dançou pelo ar. Parecia uma chuva de petróleo a cair do céu.

"Você não tem coração? Ou ele é feito de pedra? Ou de gelo, talvez?"

Ele franziu a testa, e virou as costas.

"Estou simplesmente fazendo o meu trabalho."

Ela riu novamente, e mais uma vez, seu peito começou a doer. Era uma dor estranha, ele observou. Não era na forma de queimação, nem de pontadas. Parecia mais que uma mão invisível apertava seu coração, e ele sentia dificuldade em respirar. Ele a encarou, e ela parou de rir após alguns instantes. Ela suspirou, e colocou as mãos sobre seu peito. Ela abaixou o seu rosto, de tal modo que ele não mais podia ver-lhe as feições, apenas o contorno de seus lábios rosados.

Quando ela falou, sua voz perdera aquela frieza, aquela rispidez de antes, e ganhou um certo tom de tristeza que apenas aqueles que perderam alguém são capazes de demonstrar. Sua voz, em um tom abaixo do normal, captou sua atenção, e Sesshoumaru ouviu, com uma barreira invisível erguida entre os dois, suas palavras.

"Sabe, certos assuntos nos afetam muito mais que outros. Se esta dor... " Ela apontou para o seu peito," fazem este órgão doer, então preferimos não tocar no assunto até que ele tenha se cicatrizado. Por isso..." Ela levantou o rosto para ele," peço para que não me pergunte mais sobre isso."

Sesshoumaru lambeu os lábios, e começou a remexer nos bolsos de seu avental.

Ele abriu a porta, e se retirou do recinto.

A imagem de Kagome estaria na sua memória por um longo tempo.

* * *

"Ah, Dr. Sesshoumaru! Estava à sua procura!" Sango exclamou quando avistou o médico saindo de um quarto. Sesshoumaru parou de andar, e se virou. Era aquela enfermeira, de longo cabelo negro e de uma aura rebelde, da qual nem mesmo o Dr. Miroku havia conseguido escapar. 

Sango correu até ficar do seu lado, e sorriu. Seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho, sem dúvida pela corrida, e eu corpo todo exultava juventade e vitalidade. Sesshoumaru se sentiu um pouco desnorteado, mas não expressou este desconforto. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, ele esperou a sua comopanheira continuar a falar.

"Bom, é a Rin, de quem você está tratando. Ela o está esperando desde as oito da manhã," ela lhe confidenciou Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Sim, ele havia prometido à garotinha uma visita, porém as atividades da noite anterior o haviam feito se esquecer da promessa. Ela quase rosnou de insatisfação consigo mesmo.

"Dr. Sesshoumaru?"

"Não foi nada."

Os dois continuaram a andar lado a lado até o elevador. Sango apertou o botão, e se recostou na parede.

"Mais alguma coisa?"

Sango enrubesceu.

"E-Eu gostaria de saber se..."

O elevador chegou e abriu suas portas.

"Desculpe, mas tenho que ir ver Rin."

"Claro!" Sango imediataente aquiesceu, e sorriu para o médico. Ele lhe fez uma pequena mesura, e entrou no elevador. Com os olhos, ela ficou a fitá-lo até que as portas se fecharam, levando-o para mais longe de si. Ela suspirou. Ela havia sua chance de perguntar-lhe se estaria livre è noite.

Uma mão estranha se aproximou sorrateiramente de Sango, e sem que esta percebesse, tocou-lhe a parte de trás. Sango gritou, e virou-se rapidamente, já com a mão direita levantada para um contra-ataque. Eficientemente, sua mão se conectou com a face esquerda de Dr. Miroku, que arregalou os olhos, porém não deteve o assalto.

"Querida Sango, você poderia bater com menos força!" ele replicou, massageando sua face.

"E você poderia ser menos tarado!" ela o advertiu.

"Ah, mas e onde estaria a graça na vida?" ele lhe perguntou, e ela revirou os olhos.

"Vamos, admita! Você gosta que eu lhe toque!"

Sango arregalou os olhos, e começou a fugir de Miroku, que a seguia com rapidez.

"Seu, seu...!"

De longe, Ayame observava os dois, utilizando toda a sua força de vontade para não rir da cena. Ah, era uma pena que sua amiga Sango não gostasse do Dr. Miroku, pois eles formavam um belo casal. Subitamente, uma lâmpada se acendeu em sua mente, e ela pôs –se a massagear suas mãos, um brilho a iluminar seu rosto.

_Escrito em Março_

**

* * *

**

**Notas da Autora:** Bom, acho que irei escrever as cenas extras desta história, como a luta entre Sango e Miroku, mas só quando eu tiver um tempo extra. No momento, minha atenção está totalmente focada nesta fic, o que espero que seja um bom sinal. Este capítulo é curto, eu sei, mas decidi cortá-lo em dois para não juntar muitas cenas diferentes em um capítulo só. O próximo capítulo deverá sair na semana que vem, se tudo der certo. Os próximos capítulos... infelizmente, temo que só deverão sair em Julho, quando eu entrar de férias.

Em todo caso, já irei mandar super beijos a todos os leitores.

**

* * *

**

**Resposta a Reviews:**

**MaHn: **Olá MaHn, tudo bem com você? Obrigada por gostar tanto desta fic, e não se preocupe, eu a escreverei para você, nem que me leve a vida toda. Err, pensando bem... rsrs. Ah, estava pedindo perdão pelo fato do capítulo anterior não ter tido muito Sesshoumaru e Kagome, mas sabe como é, não podemos escrever sobre os dois o tempo todo. E os outros personagens? Eles ficariam com muito ciúmes. Bom, em relação à medicina... eu estou apenas no segundo ano de faculdade, então ainda não tenho muita noção das doenças, por isso, não levemuito a sério tudo o que eu escrever. É claro que, certas informações eu pesquiso antes, como por exemplo, qual é a área da visão no cérebro ( lobo occipital ), mas no geral, eu utilizo muito o meu senso e intuição. Hehe. Sim, tem Miroku pata todas, desde que você não se importe em dividir. Quanto ao Sesshoumaru...eu também quero! Mas, acho que ele não gosta muito de mim... ele nunca faz o que eu quero... O.O. Hehe. O encontro de Inu e Kagome... ainda não pensei muito em como escrever esta cena, mas espero que seja emocionante. Com um pouco de ciúmes no meio, talvez? Ah, pode escrever o quanto você quiser nos reviews, adoro tudo o que vocês ( reviewers) escrevem, sejam bobeiras, críticas, elogios, ou simplesmente para se desabafar. Super beijos!

**Dani: **Obrigada pelo review, Dani, você não sabe como isso significa para mim. Agora, estou me sentindo um pouco culpada, porque gravei a sua história Apenas Pecadores no meu computador, mas ainda não tive tempo de lê-lo. É que eu etou super apaixonada por Harry Potter nos últimos tempos, e você sabe muito bem qual é o meu casal favorito nesta série... Nem estou mais lendo Inuyasha, para ser sincera. Sim, adoro mistério,e estou tentando construir um nesta história. Nada muito complicado, envolvendo assassinatos ou coisa assim, apenas um leve romance/mistério no ar. . Eu sinceraente gostaria de escrever mais, porém a faculdade não deixa... semana passada foi um terror para mim: provas, relatórios para entregar e curso à noite. Ai ai... ainda bem que tenho a Semana Santa inteira para descansar e estudar. Além de escrever esta fic, é claro.

**Dulce: **Muito obrigada pelas suas palavras, Dulce. Sim, estou tentando adicionar este ar de mistério, mas nada muito complexo, mesmo porque, não tenho tanta lógica assim para criar uma trama de tal nível. Tento amarrar os capítulos um com o outro, só para não deixar os leitores no ar. É o primeiro fic Kag/Maru que você lê? Nossa, que honra! É um casal bastante incomum no fandom brasileiro, mas na norte-americana... você não imagina quantos fics com este casal existem. São milhares! Hehe, acho que estou exagerando, mas acho que deu para te dar uma idéia do número, né? Eu gostaria de postar com mais frequência, mas sinceramente, não dá. Estou atolada de trabalhos e coisas para estudar, e se eu guerdasse um momento para escrever, ficaria com peso na consciência. Mas, não se preocupe, tenho a intenção de terminar esta fic, mesmo que demore muito tempo.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Título: **Luz e Sombras

**Autora: **Sissi

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não é meu, e sim, da Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo VII**

Sesshoumaru reclinou-se contra o espelho do elevador, e começou a massagear suas têmporas. O ar-condicionado do hospital sempre lhe dava náuseas quando ele ficava muito tempo dentro do prédio, o que fora recorrente durante o seu período de internato. Sesshoumaru sorriu levemente com a memória, este período de sua vida já tão longe do presente. Os longos plantões, as poucas ou inexistentes horas de sono, as conversas noturnas entre os amigos, tantas lembranças de muito tempo atrás. Sesshoumaru cerrou os olhos. Seus lábios se entreabriram, e um suspirou foi emitido.

"Tenho trinta anos,"ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Um fio de cabelo branco saiu de seu lugar, e caiu sobre seu rosto. Sesshoumaru abriu os seus olhos, e fitou as portas fechadas. Sua mente estava dispersa, talvez contemplando a passagem do tempo.

As pessoas à sua volta diriam que ele ainda era bastante jovem. Trinta anos? Nada comparado aos sessenta ou setenta anos de idade. Jovem demais para se preocupar com o tempo, ou com a morte. Sua saúde era ótima, seu corpo, perfeito. Ele era belo, inteligente, e tinha uma fila de mulheres interessadas nele (e uma outra de homens que não seria muito interessante nos adentrarmos no momento). O que mais ele poderia querer?

"Descanso..."

As portas do elevador se abriram. Sesshoumaru se retirou do cubículo, e pôs-se a andar pelo corredor. Seus pés ágeis o levaram ao quarto da pequena Rin, e a mera memória da criança lhe trouxe um pouco de paz ao seu corpo cansado. Ele quase suspirou diante das enfermeiras, que estavam tentando demonstrar indiferença com a presença do jovem médico. Era óbvio o desejo, a tensão sexual do recinto, porém ele não se dignificou a notá-lo, pois, afinal de contas, ele não tinha interesse em sair com elas num encontro.

A idéia de sair para se divertir, entretanto, trouxe-lhe uma sensação de alerta. A imagem de um bar, com suas longas prateleiras repletas de garrafas contendo bebida alcoólica era-lhe muito atraente. Apenas a idéia de sentir o gosto amargo do álcool escorrer pela sua garganta, queimando tudo no seu caminho estava lhe deixando com um estupor pelo corpo, fermentando cada vez mais seu cansaço.

Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça, e a imagem se dissipou da sua mente. Restou-lhe apenas uma neblina cinza a preencher o vazio deixado para trás.

"Tenho que parar de beber..." ele disse para si mesmo, em voz baixa. Sabia que era improvável deixar a bebida, seu único remédio para as noites solitárias que sempre o acompanharam. Ele exalou vagarosamente, e levantou o rosto quando chegou ao seu destino.

Com muito cuidado, ele abriu a porta, e avistou uma garotinha dormindo na cama. Ele fechou a porta, e foi até o seu lado. Sua respiração era calma, rítmica, e sua pele estava fresca, com rubor. Ele colocou uma mão sobre sua cabeça, e mexeu-lhe nos cabelos, que eram suaves, macios como seda. Rin sorriu, e se inclinou para a mão, querendo mais carinho. Sesshoumaru retirou a mão, e se sentou na cadeira perto da mesa. Rin franziu, e após longos minutos, abriu os olhos.

Inicialmente, eles estavam sem foco, observando a parede branca de seu quarto. O delicioso aroma de flores do jardim do hospital permeava o recinto, e fazia a beleza da vida aflorar dentro daquele pequeno canto do mundo. Ela esfregou os olhos, bocejou com prazer, e se esticou. Suas pequenas mãos, em forma de punhos, lançavam-se ao ar, à medida que seu tronco alcançava proporções inimagináveis. Seus olhos castanhos reviraram o quarto, à procura do que a acordou. Para o seu grande regozijo, eles se depararam com o corpo solene do seu médico.

"Dr. Sesshoumaru!" Ela exclamou, e ele pôde perceber claramente a alegria em sua voz. Por um momento, ele ficou perplexo, estupefato, mas decidiu deixar este estranho sentimento para refletir depois. O presente e aquela garotinha eram mais importantes.

"Rin."

Ela se livrou do cobertor rapidamente, empurrando-o para o lado com um movimento rápido das pernas, talvez para recebê-lo melhor, e Sesshoumaru observou os seus pêlos eriçarem devido ao frio. Rin, rapidamente, recolocou o cobertor sobre seu corpo, enrubescendo com seu gesto.

Rin era a imagem perfeita de ingenuidade e meiguice, e o médico sentiu um calor se espalhar pelo seu peito.

"Está frio..." ela respondeu, e ficou mais vermelha ainda. Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça, e foi em sua direção. Ele se sentou na beira da cama, e a perscrutou calmamente. Rin mexeu a cabeça, inclinou-a para o lado, e seu longo cabelo tombou para o mesmo sentido. Ela sorriu, e Sesshoumaru notou, talvez pela quinta vez, que um dente havia caído.

"Como você está, Rin?"

Ele remexeu os bolsos de seu avental à procura de uma caneta. Com o canto dos olhos, ele viu a pequena menina sorrir e apoiar o rosto com as palmas das mãos.

"Melhor, agora que o Dr. Sesshoumaru veio me visitar!" ela respondeu com clareza. Sesshoumaru acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, e pôs-se a auscultar seu coraçãozinho, que batia freneticamente dentro do tórax. Ele auscultou os pulmões, verificou seu abdome, e quando ficou satisfeito, sabia que o exame físico estava terminado. Ela estava bem. Os seus ossos estavam quase totalmente recuperados, talvez ainda um pouco doloridos, mas ela iria sobreviver.

Os danos psicológicos eram uma outra história...

Ele abriu a pasta com o prontuário da garota. De dentro, ele retirou o exame de Raio-X do crânio, e o perscrutou contra a luz do quarto. Ele franziu a testa, e ficou a observar, por muito tempo, o exame. Rin mordeu seu beiço, preocupada.

"Tem alguma coisa errada?"

Sesshoumaru desviou o seu olhar para a parede.

"Lembra-se de alguma coisa, Rin? De sua família?"

Ela franziu a testa. Por alguns momentos, ela fechou os olhos, e forçou sua mente a voltar para o passado, para uma família feliz, para uma casa perto da praia, para um cachorrinho chamado Rex, para o nada...

"Não..."

Sua voz estava baixa, quase triste.

Não poderia estar realmente triste, já que ela não sabia o que havia perdido. Ela estava triste por razões diversas, como ter desapontado Sesshoumaru, ou porque ela não mais se lembrava do que seria ter pais, ou talvez porque ela se sentia sozinha. Muitos talvez, sem que ela pudesse dizer para nós qual realmente a afligia.

Sesshoumaru pousou uma mão sobre sua testa.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

"Está tudo bem, não faz mal."

Ele recolocou o exame dentro da pasta, e Rin, com um movimento rápido, agarrou seu pulso. Seus olhos eram suplicantes.

"E-Eu..." ela abaixou os olhos, e ambos ficaram em silêncio. O relógio parou, e seus ponteiros ficaram cansados de se mexer ininterruptamente. O vento, o ar, tudo estagnou, parou no universo. Uma lágrima caiu e se espatifou num planeta longínquo da Terra, e um grito de uma criança que acabou de nascer, do outro lado do planeta, explodiu em milhares de pedaços, dando vida a uma pequena fada.

"Rin..."

Ele retirou com delicadeza a mão que o prendia, e se dirigiu à porta.

"Irei visitá-la amanhã."

Rin sorriu, mas seu sorriso foi perdido, pois ele não se virou. Não fazia mal; ele podia sentir a alegria e a felicidade irradiando-se da garota com estas palavras. Sesshoumaru levantou a mão, balançou-o por alguns segundos, e se despediu dela, ainda de costas.

"Até mais, Dr. Sesshoumaru!" ela exclamou.

A porta se fechou, e Rin pôs-se a fitar o quarto solitário. Seus olhos estavam ardendo, e segurando a garganta com as mãos, ela tentou, inutilmente, parar os soluços que a acometiam.

Seu pequeno corpo tremia, e ela não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Elas escapavam facilmente de seus olhos, e escorriam pela sua face, indo cair sobre as cobertas brancas do hospital. Sua boca, cheia de lençol, impedia o barulho de escapar da sua garganta, e Rin se abraçou. Não era a mesma coisa que ser envolvida por outra pessoa, mas no momento, era tudo o que ela tinha.

* * *

Kikyou abriu e fechou o seu celular, e em seguida, olhou para o relógio sobre sua mesa. Ela franziu a testa. 

Eram duas horas da tarde.

"Inuyasha, você não vai me ligar?"

Ela recostou-se sobre sua cadeira. Seu longo cabelo deslizou sobre seu ombro, tombando sobre seu colo. Ela abriu o celular, clicou sobre o ícone de chamadas, e observou, nervosa, que não recebia chamadas desde a noite anterior. Ela abriu a parte de mensagens. Nada. Nenhuma mensagem nova.

Kikyou suspirou.

Ela olhou o relógio novamente. Eram duas horas e cinco minutos.

Inuyasha...

_Toc, toc, toc..._

Kikyou levantou os olhos. A porta se abriu vagarosamente, e Ayame perscrutou a sala, apreensiva.

"Doutora Kikyou?"

"Sim?"

Ayame sorriu timidamente.

"A paciente Sofia está perguntando pela senhorita."

Kikyou arregalou os olhos.

"Meu Deus, esqueci-me dela!" Kikyou levantou-se da cadeira, e correu para a porta. Seu rosto estava corado, vermelho.

"Vamos?" Ela perguntou, e Ayame assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo o tempo todo. Kikyou fechou a porta atrás de si, e juntas, caminharam para o elevador.

Sozinho na sala, sem nenhuma companhia, o celular abandonado começou a tocar.

* * *

Sango abriu a porta, e viu Rin deitada na cama. Ela sorriu. 

"Rin? Trouxe uns biscoitos para você."

A garotinha virou o rosto, e sorriu de volta. Ela se levantou da cama, calçou seus chinelos, e correu para a enfermeira. Ela abriu os braços, e Sango lhe deu um grande e quente abraço.

"Quero biscoitos!" Rin proclamou, e como uma rainha, sentou-se na cadeira, e esperou a garota mais velha oferecê-los a Vossa Majestade. Sango meneou a cabeça, deliciada com a alegria que a garotinha lhe proporcionava. Trabalhar em um hospital não era uma tarefa fácil. Conviver dia após dia com dor, desilusão, esperança quebrada era terrível demais, e apenas algumas pessoas conseguiam suportar tal atmosfera.

Sango era uma delas.

"Aqui estão. Tenho de chocolate e de baunilha. Qual você prefere?"

"Chocolate!" Rin disse imediatamente, seus olhos brilhando diante da grande expectativa. Sango abriu o lenço rosa, e expôs o tesouro. Rin esfregou uma mão na outra, e quando Sango lhe deu permissão, pegou dois biscoitos, um em cada mão, e deu uma mordida em cada um. Seus olhos se fecharam, e ela gritou de alegria.

"Nossa, nunca vi uma garota tão gulosa!" – Sango brincou, e Rin estufou o peito, orgulhosa do seu status.

Sango se sentou na cama, e sua mão tocou o lençol molhado. Ela franziu a testa, e arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Por que seu cobertor está molhado, Rin?"

De boca cheia, Rin abaixou os olhos.

"Fez xixi na cama?"

Ela meneou a cabeça.

Sango suspirou, e se ajoelhou diante da garotinha. Com muito cuidado, ela pousou ambas as aos sobre seus ombros.

"Pode me dizer o que aconteceu. Não irei contar a ninguém."

Rin levantou os olhos quando dedos delicados tocaram seu queixo. Ela suspirou, engoliu o resto da comida, e mordeu o beiço.

"E-Eu... Derramei água na cama."

Sango inclinou a cabeça para o lado, cética.

"Como isso aconteceu?"

Rin levantou e abaixou os ombros, resignada.

"Eu queria beber água, mas acabei derramando um pouco dela na cama..."

Sango sorriu, mostrando seus dentes. No entanto, por dentro, ela imaginava um outro evento, mais dolorido e dilacerante. Ela lambeu os lábios, e com uma força interna digna de se admirar, fingiu não desconfiar de nada. Ela levantou o dedo indicador, e o apontou para a garota, meneando a cabeça à medida que a recriminava.

"Rin, quantas vezes eu lhe disse para não comer na cama?"

Ela mordeu o beiço.

"Dez vezes?"

Sango riu, e inclinando a cabeça para o lado, observou a garotinha. Num impulso, ela beijou-lhe a testa.

"Tudo bem, desta vez, eu te perdôo, mas tente evitar a cama como local de refeições, está bem?"

Rin assentiu energeticamente a cabeça. Sango brincou com seus cabelos, e em seguida, levantou-se.

"Tenho que cuidar de outros pacientes. Coma o quanto você quiser. Estarei de volta em... " Sango levantou a mão esquerda, e olhou o seu relógio, "duas horas, eu acho. Não faça besteiras, hein?"

Rin mostrou a língua, que estava marrom de chocolate. Sango fingiu fazer uma cara de horrorizada, e Rin, estimulada pelo gesto, começou a fazer mais caretas. Sango abraçou a garota, deu-lhe mais um beijo, e se despediu. Rin olhou a porta fechada, a sua cama molhada – não por água, mas por lágrimas – e suspirou. Ela estava sozinha novamente.

Ela caminhou até a janela, e olhou o céu azul. Não havia ninguém no jardim ainda, e ela suspirou.

* * *

Kagome suspirou talvez pela centésima vez. As enfermeiras que a haviam visitado agora há pouco lhe avisaram de que tinha que fazer alguns exames, que foram pedidos pelo seu médico. Kagome fez uma careta ao se lembrar de quem era responsável pela sua saúde. 

"Dr. Sesshoumaru..."

Sua voz era calma, neutra. Nada denunciava sua insatisfação.

Kagome levantou o rosto para o teto.

Ela queria uma resposta para a sua situação, mas parecia que nenhum anjo viria lhe dizer o que fazer. Ela estava por conta própria. Kagome inclinou o queixo para baixo, e ela limpou os olhos com a ponta dos dedos. Estas vieram molhadas.

"O que eu devo fazer?" ela soluçou em voz baixa, fungando o nariz. Ela esticou o braço para o lado, e tateou sobre a mesa, à procura de um rolo de papel. Seus dedos tocaram, de leve, algo com textura macia, porém feita de algo resistente. Parecia uma caixa. Ela esticou-se mais ainda, e seus dedos envolveram o objeto. Trazendo-o para perto de si, ela o examinou com ambas as mãos.

O que foi que as enfermeiras haviam dito a ela? Kagome franziu o cenho, mas não se recordava de suas palavras. A manhã havia sido nublada, com as palavras das enfermeiras entrando por um ouvido, e saindo pelo outro.

Kagome levantou e abaixou os ombros, resignada.

Com os dedos, ela continuou a investigar o que estava em suas mãos.

Era uma caixa, com toda a certeza. Por fora, a caixa era envolta por veludo, mas a cor, ela não saberia dizer. Com muito esmero, ela traçou o longo caminho cortado pelos limites da tampa. Com um pouco de susto, ela encontrou o lacre.

Com o coração pulando dentro de seu peito, ela levantou a tampa, e de dentro, ela podia sentir objetos gelados e duros, alguns pontiagudos, outros mais regulares. Com o polegar e o indicador, ela manuseou um dos estranhos objetos, tocando-o, pressionando-o, levando-o ao nariz. Ela levou-o à sua face, e o colocou em contato com a sua pele.

Ela sentiu um tremor subir pela sua espinha. O objeto era mais frio que o gelo.

Ainda manuseando-o, Kagome estava quase a desistir, quando a imagem de sua mãe apareceu-lhe na sua mente.

"Mamãe!" Ela gritou. Entretanto, a sua mãe apenas sorria, e curiosamente, o que mais lhe chamava a atenção era o seu colar, que brilhava debaixo de um holofote.

Kagome soltou um grito quando reconheceu o que estava segurando.

Suas lágrimas não puderam ser contidas, e escorreram pela sua face, deslizando até o queixo.

As jóias de minha mãe...

O colar de esmeraldas que Kagome tinha em sua mão brilhava à medida que a luz do dia invadia o quarto. Kagome, porém, nada percebeu.

* * *

Por um longo momento, Rin ficou sem fazer nada. O tempo passava muito devagar, como se estivesse descansando para o futuro. Ela apoiou o queixo sobre suas mãos, e observou seus dedos dos pés. Ela franziu o cenho. Seus pés não eram interessantes. Ela se deitou, mas o sono não vinha. Ela virou para lado, e em seguida, para o outro. Nada. 

Cansada, ou melhor, aborrecida, ela se levantou, e foi até a mesa. O lenço rosa estava sujo de migalhas. Rin a pegou com cuidado, e foi até o banheiro, onde jogou os restos de biscoitos na lata de lixo. O lenço ainda estava sujo, e ela decidiu lavá-lo. Ela abriu a torneira, pegou o sabonete, e ficou a brincar de dona-de-casa. Ela começou a cantar uma música qualquer – no início, era Atirei o Pau no Gato, em seguida, Ciranda Cirandinha, e no final, apenas murmurava, em voz baixa, o ritmo de algumas músicas cuja letra ela não se lembrava completamente. O sabonete, ao ser atritado contra o pedaço de pano, criava, como se, num passe de mágica, nuvens brancas carregadas de chuva.

Rin esfregava com gosto, e de vez em quando, um pouco da espuma branca pulava e vinha brincar na ponta de seu nariz. Ela gargalhava toda vez que isto acontecia, e esfregava seu nariz, deixando-o vermelho como o nariz de um palhaço.

Quando seu trabalho ficou pronto, ela perscrutou o banheiro. Com pernas ágeis, ela subiu no vaso sanitário, e apoiada na ponta dos pés, inclinou a cabeça para fora pela pequena janela. Estava um belo dia, e o lenço secaria rapidamente, ela decidiu. Com destreza, ela colocou o pano molhado numa barra perto da janela, e admirou o seu trabalho. Ela sorriu.

Seu sorriso sumiu rapidamente. Estava sem nada para fazer novamente. Ela desceu do vaso, e foi até o seu quarto.

Nada. Não havia nada de interessante.

Ela voltou a sua atenção para a porta, e se dirigiu a ela com a ponta dos pés. Ela girou a maçaneta, e para sua felicidade, não fez nenhum barulho. Ela colocou a cabeça para fora, e observou o movimento externo. As enfermeiras estavam todas agrupadas num hall, a uns... Ela franziu a testa, e decidiu que elas estavam longe, muito longe de seu quarto.

"Por que não?" ela disse para si mesma, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ela se encolheu e correu para a planta mais próxima, escondendo-se detrás dela. Seu coraçãozinho não parava de bater freneticamente, e ela poderia jurar que ele iria explodir dentro de seu peito.

Ela virou o rosto e viu o elevador parado.

"Oba!"- Ela exclamou, e tampou a boca com a mão direita. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Ela olhou as enfermeiras, que estavam ocupadas com seu trabalho. Nenhuma delas, ao que tudo indicava, escutou o seu grito, e ela sorriu satisfeita com as circunstâncias.

Ela se posicionou, e ao contar até três, correu até o elevador. Uma vez lá dentro, ela olhou rapidamente os vários botões. Ela mordeu o beiço, e coçou a cabeça.

Que botão ela escolheria?

"Ah, vai pelo u-ni-du-ni-dê," ela disse.

O botão escolhido foi o dez, e ela o apertou com gosto. As portas metálicas se fecharam, e Rin balançou a mão para as enfermeiras, que estavam de costas para ela.

"Vai ser divertido,"Rin disse para si mesma.

* * *

**Resposta a Reviews:**

**Dani:** Ah, Dani, você é mesmo um amor. Muito linda e meiga! Fiquei muito feliz por você ter gostado do capítulo. Eu, sinceramente, achei que ele poderia estar melhor, mas não sabia mais o que adicionar. Ah, obrigada pelo elogio quanto ao romance, eu gosto de introduzir o amor aos poucos. No caso das suas histórias, eu gosto de como você faz parecer que o amor é uma coisa de paixão à primeira vista, porque, de certa forma, é assim mesmo na vida real. Ou você gosta da pessoa, ou não. O que acontecerá no futuro com os dois é outra história. Mil beijos!

**Lila:** Muito obrigada pelas suas palavras, e a minha oferta ainda está de pé. Você não atrapalharia de jeito nenhum, seria um enorme prazer meu. Sim, escrever esta fic é trabalhoso, mas ela será concluída. Eu espero. Beijos!

**Kanna:** rsrs. Opa, calma aí, eu não vou para com esta história! Eu prometo! Eu adoro Luz e Sombras, mesmo que ela tenha seus altos e baixos ( ou seja, quando eu perco a inspiração ). Está um pouco complicado no momento por causa da faculdade, mas quando eu entrar de férias ( em julho ), terei tempo para escrever mais e com mais tranqüilidade. Ah, eu também adoro os casais Inuyasha/Kikyou e Kagome/Sesshoumaru. Eles são muito lindos, né? Eu gosto mais quando é uma fic que não tem Kikyou bashing, porque, sinceramente, para quê falar mal de uma personagem? ;) Beijos!


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Título: **Luz e Sombras

**Autora: **Sissi

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não é meu, e sim, da Rumiko Takahashi. O enredo, por outro lado...

**Notas da Autora:** ainda estou viva!

**Capítulo VIII**

oOoOoOoOo

O zumbido persistente das abelhas fora da janela, as quais batiam contra o vidro a cada cinco minutos, não permitia Kagome dormir. Sua cabeça fervilhava de idéias, de imagens e de culpa. Seu corpo, ou melhor, seu pequeno coração batia furiosamente dentro de seu peito, e, mais uma vez, ela se perguntou por que ele não decidira descansar quando houve aquele acidente que retirara a vida de sua família. Os corações de sua mãe, de seu irmão e de seu avô decidiram que era hora de parar por um instante. Por que o seu teve que ser desobediente? Ela pousou uma palma da mão sobre o tórax, logo acima da região onde seu coração se localizaria. Com um suspiro, ela sentiu a ponta de seu coração tocar firmemente a parede do seu peito, rápido, forte e teimosamente.

Seu coração, tão pequeno, mas tão teimoso... Como ela. Kagome quase sorriu com este pensamento. Realmente, se os corações das pessoas refletissem as almas delas, então, o coração do doutor Sesshoumaru provavelmente seria tão frio quanto o gelo, e talvez, tão duro quanto o concreto. Ela subitamente franziu a testa, e seus lábios fizeram uma careta.

- Não, Kagome, não pense assim... – Ela disse para si mesma.

Ela podia facilmente imaginar sua mãe olhando-a com reprovação, mas agora, tudo sumira. Sua mãe, sua voz, seu calor... Tudo. Ela virara memória. Nada mais.

- Eu só queria...

Seus lábios se tocaram, formando uma linha reta, para não se abrirem mais. Kagome fechou os olhos, - afinal, qual era a utilidade deles, se ela não mais enxergava? – e sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer pela sua face. Ela limpou seu rosto com as costas de sua mão, e com surpresa, descobriu a manga de sua roupa já totalmente molhada.

- Droga, - ela murmurou.

Kagome levantou o rosto para a porta quando ouviu algumas batidas contra a madeira. Com um suspiro, ela colocou um sorriso no rosto, e levantou os ombros, pronta para enfrentar o mundo, com apenas sua alma e seu coração como armas.

Se ela sairia vencedora, isto era um outro problema. Provavelmente não.

Passos rápidos se fizeram soar, e num instante, a outra pessoa estava do seu lado, pousando uma mão quente sobre a sua, que estava gelada. Kagome quase se encolheu com o toque.

- Senhorita Kagome Higurashi?

- Sim? – Ela respondeu.

- Vim levá-la para fazer o exame de tomografia computadorizada. Por favor, acompanhe-me.

A enfermeira colocou seu braço em volta dos ombros de Kagome, e com uma leve pressão, ajudou-a a se levantar. Kagome sentiu os dedos leves da enfermeira tocar a bainha de sua roupa, ajustando-a. Com um outro movimento leve, Kagome se viu de pé e do lado da outra garota, que cheirava a folhas alçadas no ar, dançando com o vento frio carregado de orvalho.

Ela cheirava a outono.

- Pronta?

Kagome não podia dizer não, podia? Afinal, a outra garota gastara parte de sua energia e tempo para colocá-la de pé. Assim, com as costas um pouco retorcidas, ela começou a mover os pés um de cada vez.

Direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda...

Enquanto Kagome andava, seu coração deixava para trás um rastro vermelho de sangue.

oOoOoOoOo

As portas do elevador se abriram, e Rin se viu perdida no andar. Ela virou o rosto para um lado, e depois, para outro. Tudo parecia igual, as mesmas portas, a mesma parede, e, se ela não olhasse diretamente no rosto das pessoas, pareciam ser as mesmas pessoas: nervosas, tensas, cabisbaixas. Ela franziu a testa.

- Para onde eu vou? – Ela começou a caminhar com passos lentos e leves. Quando ela avistava alguém, virava imediatamente de costas, e se punha a cantarolar, como se estivesse admirando o prédio. As pessoas não a detinham, e Rin, com toda a sua ingenuidade, pensava que era uma ótima atriz.

Rin parou diante da porta do banheiro aberto para os familiares. Esta era a sétima porta que ela passava, e o cenário à sua volta não mudava. Ela mordeu o beiço, e olhou o chão, pensativa. Sua barriga havia começado a roncar algum tempo atrás. Pousando sua mão direita sobre seu abdome, ela tomou uma decisão: encontraria comida primeiro, e depois, conheceria o local, e quem sabe, fazer novos amigos.

Ela levantou o rosto quando sentiu o aroma de molho de tomate no ar, juntamente com o cheiro de massa cozinhada e água. Ela lambeu os lábios, e se escondeu atrás de um vaso com uma árvore da felicidade. Ela puxou as folhas para o lado, e lambeu os lábios novamente. O som de rodas metálicas a se arrastar pelo piso gelado e duro chamou-lhe a atenção. Ela se encolheu contra o vaso, e viu, com olhos semicerrados, que uma enfermeira empurrava um carrinho com vários pratos tampados. Seus olhos, ágeis como os de uma águia, seguiam sua pessoa.

Ela observou como ela batia de leve nas portas dos diversos quartos, sempre cumprimentando pacientes desconhecidos. Ela empurrava o carrinho para dentro do aposento, e alguns minutos depois – uma eternidade para o seu estômago, diga-se de passagem – reaparecia, sempre com dois ou três pratos a menos.

- Por favor, vá ao banheiro ou algum parecido, - ela implorou em voz baixa.

A enfermeira, como que para desafiá-la, continuou o seu trabalho assobiando alegremente pelo corredor. Rin bateu de leve a palma de sua mão contra sua testa. Nesse exato momento, seu estômago decidiu intervir.

- Comida... – Rin sussurrou, e seus olhos quase ficaram turvos de lágrimas. Se ela não comesse logo, Rin jurava que iria desmaiar por inanição. Sentindo, do fundo se seu âmago, uma coragem nunca antes sentida ( exceto por aquela vez em que ela se escondeu no banheiro feminino e fizera todas as enfermeiras se preocuparem até a morte ), ela saiu de seu esconderijo, e seguiu a enfermeira responsável, naquele momento, pelo almoço dos pacientes.

Seus pés, pequenos e ágeis, seguiam a sombra da enfermeira, passo por passo. Sua respiração era cautelosa, e não fazia barulho algum. Ainda bem que ela não pegara nenhuma gripe, ela pensou consigo mesma. Além de ter dores pelo corpo, provavelmente ela já teria espirrado umas quinhentas vezes, e seu nariz não lhe daria sossego. Franzindo a testa, Rin perscrutou as costas da moça, que se moviam ritmicamente.

Suspirando pela nonagésima vez, Rin encolheu os ombros e continuou a vigiar a moça empurrando o carrinho cheio de pratos quentes que poderiam, quem saber, preencher o vazio de seu estômago.

oOoOoOoOo

Kagome e a enfermeira, a qual se chamava Kaoru, andaram até o elevador. Lá, elas esperaram até que as portas se abrissem, e uma vez lá dentro, Kagome se viu perdida no prédio. Ela sabia que estavam descendo, mas para qual andar, ela não fazia a mínima idéia. Ela podia sentir um frio na sua barriga. Tudo era estranho sem sua visão. Engolindo em seco, Kagome rezou baixinho para que tudo acabasse o mais rápido possível. Ela não gostava de fazer exames, da dor penetrante da picada de uma agulha, ou o ronco assustador de máquinas gigantes que conseguiam enxergar até a parte mais profunda de seu corpo. Nenhum ser, vivo ou não, deveria ser capaz de enxergar até as partes mais profundas de uma outra criatura.

Kaoru, a qual assobiava baixinho, parecia não perceber o conflito interno de sua companheira. Ela apenas sorriu para a outra garota, que se mostrava muito quieta e contida. Parecia até que ela era uma estátua. Não era bom ficar triste, ela pensou, e abrindo ainda mais o sorriso, ela tocou a face da jovem, a qual arregalou os olhos.

- Vamos, anime-se.

Kagome mordeu o beiço.

- Por que você está tão triste?

Kagome fechou os olhos, e uma lágrima escorreu pelas suas faces. Kaoru arregalou os olhos, e rapidamente, desculpou-se pela sua pergunta estúpida. Ela estava em um hospital, afinal de contas. Estar num local como este, em que nada parecia familiar já deixava qualquer um desconfortável. Kaoru pousou uma mão sobre o ombro de Kagome.

- Me desculpe, por favor. Eu...

Kagome balançou a cabeça, forçando um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Está tudo bem. Eu... Vamos fazer logo essa tal de tomografia?

A enfermeira suspirou, aliviada.

-Claro.

oOoOoOoOo

Rin não podia acreditar! Como era possível que um ser humano pudesse agüentar ficar andando por tanto tempo assim, sem precisar descansar ou ir ao banheiro? Ela olhou de esguelha o sapato de salto alto da enfermeira, e franziu a testa. O salto deveria ter pelo menos uns dez centímetros de altura. Como ela podia não se cansar?

Ainda com a cara amarrada, Rin se pôs atrás de um outro vaso. Com suas pequenas mãos, ela empurrava sua franja para o lado, a fim de ver melhor. Dava certo, pois seu rosto já estava com um pouco de suor, principalmente na testa e ao longo de seu nariz. Ela lambeu os lábios, e espremeu os olhos para ver melhor a cena, e para pensar em um plano.

Nada.

Sua mente estava vazia, sem um pingo de criatividade. Rin bateu a mão na sua testa, e o estalido chamou a atenção da enfermeira. Rin arregalou os olhos, e se espremeu por trás do vaso, machucando um pouco as suas costelas.

- Ai meu Deus...

Ela mordeu seu beiço, que tremia um pouco. Ela se esforçou ao máximo para ficar parada como uma estátua: seus pulmões pararam sob seu comando, porém, infelizmente, seu coração não lhe dava ouvidos, e batia cada vez mais forte à medida que a moça se aproximava de seu esconderijo.

- Oh não... – ela sussurrou para si mesma. Rin podia sentir gotas de suor escorrendo de sua têmpora, e cair sobre a gola de sua camisola hospitalar. Ela fechou a boca, cerrou os dentes, e piscou os olhos uma, duas, três vezes. Seu coração não lhe dava sossego, e ela sabia que passaria mal se algo não acontecesse imediatamente.

Como um relâmpago, Rin pulou de trás do vaso, rolou no chão, levantou-se rapidamente com a ajuda de seus pequenos, porém fortes braços, e saiu em disparada. Ela podia sentir suas pernas arderem com o extremo esforço, mas ela não deu bola para a dor. Seus olhos varreram o corredor, e se depararam na primeira porta à direita. Ela girou a maçaneta da porta, e entrou no quarto, batendo-a atrás de si. Seu corpo todo escorregou para o chão à medida que o cansaço tomava conta de seu corpo. Sua respiração era ofegante, e ela passou as costas de sua mão sobre sua testa.

- Essa foi por pouco, - ela comentou, e seus lábios formaram um grande sorriso. Sua mente estava extremamente viva após o jato de adrenalina que havia sido liberado no seu sangue, e ela se sentia eufórica, pronta para uma outra grande aventura.

Talvez esta não fosse a melhor das idéias, pois logo em seguida, Rin ouviu vozes perto do quarto, e sentiu a maçaneta da porta girar. Com um salto, ela se escondeu embaixo da cama, perto da parede. Com o rosto pálido, ela esperou, e esperou, e esperou...

oOoOoOoOo

Kagome estava deitada numa mesa, e com uma espécie de capacete metálico e volta de sua cabeça, que, teoricamente – pelo menos, foi isso o que ela entendeu do técnico de radiografia – receberia os elétrons que seriam lançados na sua cabeça. Sua mente ainda estava um pouco conturbada, não só com esta explicação (Kagome nunca havia sido muito boa de Física ou de Matemática, sempre indo muito melhor em História e Geografia), mas como pela situação que ocorrera no elevador. Kaoru, desde então, havia começado a tratá-la como se ela fosse uma boneca de cristal, sempre tomando o máximo de cuidado para não quebrá-la.

Mas eu já estou quebrada, ela pensou consigo mesma. Não havia mais razão de tamanho cuidado para com ela.

A cama onde ela estava deitada subitamente começou a se mover. Kagome deu um grito, e os técnicos rapidamente lhe asseguraram que tudo estava bem.

- A maca irá, agora, colocá-la dentro da máquina que irá lançar os elétrons. Não tenha medo, sei que vai estar escuro, mas estamos monitorando tudo daqui. Não se preocupe.

Kagome abriu a boca, porém fechou-a em seguida. Não havia razão alguma para corrigi-lo.

O escuro, de agora em diante, seria uma das coisas permanentes de sua vida.

A máquina continuou a se mover longitudinalmente, e em pouco tempo, parou. Kagome inspirava e expirava o ar longamente, sentindo seu corpo todo tremer de antecipação. Ela podia sentir uma parede em volta de si, aprisionando-a. Se ela pudesse levantar a mão, com certeza tocaria em algo frio como o metal. Frio, duro, sem compaixão.

Ela fechou os olhos.

A escuridão continuava lá, sem se mexer, apenas rondando-a a todo instante. Ela tentava acender um fósforo imaginário, mas nenhuma luz se atrevia a quebrar aquela magia negra. Era apenas ela e a escuridão, que brincava com seu medo, cantando, assobiando, sem cessar: sozinha, sozinha, sozinha...

Kagome entreabriu os lábios, mas nenhum som saiu de sua garganta. Ela tentou se mexer, mas havia amarras em volta de seu corpo, prevenindo-a de se mexer. Ela podia sentir seus olhos úmidos, quase prontos em lançar uma torrente de lágrimas. Ah, como ela queria se mexer, encolher-se, sentir o calor de seu corpo, qualquer calor, qualquer coisa diferente do frio que entrava e tomava conta de suas entranhas, deixando-a quase entorpecida com a falta de sensações provocada...

Sua alma gritava de dor, e ela nada podia fazer. Nem ao menos se abraçar, dar-lhe um pouco de conforto físico. Nada. Apenas o silêncio, a solidão, e talvez, tempo para cicatrizar a ferida, que estava aberto e era muito profunda, perfurando a pele e alcançando o osso.

Tempo...

Era tudo o que ela tinha no momento.

oOoOoOoOo

- Não foi tão ruim, foi? – Kaoru perguntou a Kagome, enquanto a guiava de volta para o seu quarto. Kagome deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, o qual não chegava aos seus olhos, que permanecia sem brilho ou vivacidade. A enfermeira estremeceu por um instante.

- Não, foi tranqüilo, - ela respondeu, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com a sua roupa, com a manga de sua camisola. Seu rosto estava pálido, quase tão branco quanto um lençol (e, de uma certa maneira, transparente, pois se uma pessoa se aproximasse muito, seria possível até ver as pequenas veias em seu pescoço, em seu caminho tortuoso sob a pele), e seu cabelo, que era longo e muito escuro, estava quebradiço e sujo. Sua pele estava seca, e Kagome tremia de frio. Kaoru franziu a testa.

- Você está bem?

Kagome abaixou a cabeça, e seu cabelo tampou-lhe os olhos. O que responder? A verdade ou uma mentira? O que mais pesava nesta situação? O quê?

- Eu estou bem.

Kaoru ficou os olhos sobre o rosto da paciente, que permanecia sem expressão. Kagome tentava não demonstrar nada, e estava conseguindo este feito. Finalmente, Kaoru suspirou, bateu de leve na testa, e pousou uma mão sobre o ombro de Kagome, guiando-a para se virar à direita.

- Estamos quase chegando.

Kagome acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, e seus pés continuaram seu ritmo impassível de se mover para frente um de cada vez.

Direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda...

oOoOoOoOo

- Pronto, aqui chegamos, - Kaoru comentou, abrindo a porta, e guiando a outra garota para a sua cama. Kagome, entretanto, prendeu os pés no chão, e franzia um pouco a testa, lançando os olhos ao redor do quarto – um pouco pitoresco, considerando que ela não mais podia enxergar.

- Algo errado? – Kaoru perguntou, olhando ao redor também.

Tudo estava como elas haviam deixado o quarto, não estava?

Kagome suspirou, e pediu desculpas.

- Estava pensando em outra coisa... – ela lhe explicou. Kaoru balançou a cabeça, e riu um pouco.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.

Kagome se sentou na cama, e fechou os olhos. Kaoru abriu a porta e saiu, deixando-a só com seus pensamentos e possíveis sonhos. O vento da tarde bateu-lhe no rosto; estava quente e úmido. Ela inspirou profundamente, e deixou sua mente voltar para o passado.

Ela abriu os olhos quando ouviu um ruído estranho. Levantando um pouco os cantos dos lábios, ela sorriu para a parede branca de seu quarto.

- Pode sair de onde você estiver. Posso ouvir sua respiração e seu estômago.

Vagarosamente, Rin saiu de baixo da cama, olhando nervosamente sua interlocutora. Ela era uma moça muito bonita, mas com uma aura triste. Até seus cabelos eram tristes, e Rin sentiu seus olhos ficarem um pouco úmidos.

Que estranho...

Mas ela parecia ser uma moça boazinha, ela concluiu, e com as faces rosadas de vergonha, ela se apresentou:

-Oi, me chamo Rin, e tenho sei anos. – Ela estendeu uma mão, e aguardou a resposta. Kagome apenas mordeu o beiço, um pouco confusa e surpresa.

Uma criança...

Ela não estava preparada para este fato. Ela não estava preparada para confrontar a ingenuidade, a alegria e a vivacidade inerentes a toda criança, ela não estava preparada para rever emocionalmente seu irmão, ela não estava preparada para ser transparente emocionalmente de novo, ela não estava preparada para...

Seu coração deu um pulo dentro de seu peito.

_Tum-ta, tum-ta, tum-ta..._

- Eu... - Rin parou de falar quando a porta se abriu. Rápida como um gato, ela se escondeu novamente debaixo da cama, encolhendo-se toda contra a parede. Kagome teve tempo apenas de lamber os lábios. Seu coração ainda estava agitado, e suas faces, pálidas. Suas mãos não conseguiam parar de tremer.

- Olá, Kagome. Trouxe o almoço.

- A-Ah, o-obrigada.

A enfermeira se aproximou da mesa da cama, e colocou o almoço sobre esta. Ela encheu o copo de água, e satisfeita, saiu do quarto calmamente para alimentar outras pessoas, incluindo uma garotinha chamada Rin.

Esta mesma garotinha saiu de baixo da cama, e olhou o prato fumegante. Seu estômago roncou novamente.

- Estou com muita fome, - ela explicou, e Kagome sentiu alguma coisa quebrar dentro de seu corpo, uma parede de vidro, uma muralha de mármore, algo duro e frio que ela havia construído em volta de si, mas que, agora, com palavras tão simples e banais, havia desmoronado como num passe de mágica. Sobrou apenas o pó invisível de uma implosão.

- P-Pode comer o meu a-almoço... Estou s-sem fome.

Rin perscrutou o rosto de Kagome, e quando ela viu que ela estava chorando, ela andou até a cama, ajoelhou-se no colchão, e passou uma mão sobre a bochecha molhada desta garota triste.

- Não chore, - ela disse com uma voz muito suave, - ou sua mamãe vai ficar triste.

Kagome sentiu uma enorme dor no peito com estas palavras, e enterrou o rosto no colo. Seus braços se enroscaram em torno de seus joelhos dobrados, e seu corpo todo tremia de emoção. Rin fazia carinho na nuca de Kagome, dando-lhe tapinhas reconfortadoras nas costas dela de vez em quando. Nada parecia fazê-la se acalmar.

- Desculpa se Rin disse ou fez alguma coisa... – e sua voz tremeu no final.

Kagome levantou seu rosto, e abraçou a garotinha contra seu peito, inspirando sua ingenuidade, absorvendo sua alegria. Seus lábios tocaram a testa de Rin, e com um sussurro, ela lhe fez uma pergunta. Rin, por sua vez, sentiu seu peito aflorar de alegria, e com seus pequeninos braços, abraçou a outra garota, que, agora, lhe seria muito querida.

"_Você não gostaria de ser minha irmãzinha para todo o sempre?"_

oOoOoOoOo

**Respostas dos Reviews:**

**Asukaa:** Minha fã? Nossa, calma, eu não escrevo tão bem assim, mas fico feliz que vc tenha começado a amar este casal, e lisonjeada por vc ter adquirido este gosto com as minahs fics Sei que demorou, mas aqui está o próximo capítulo!

**Dani:** suas palavras sempre me deixam toda encabulada e feliz ao mesmo tempo, sabia? Ainda bem que vc jah estah melhor desde q nos falamos, e as suas histórias estão ótimas, viu? Quero ver logo aquela história de piratas postada. Sinto dizer q este capítulo deve estar mais curto q o capítulo anterior, mas eh tão difícil escrever sobre coisas tristes, neh? Tbm te adoro, amiga! Vê se aparece no MSN, n te vejo faz um tempinho (acho q uma semana p)

**Ice Princess-Nath:** Fico satisfeita em saber que vc está gostando desta história, mesmo q UAs não sejam o gênero que mais lhe agradam. Vou ser sincera e dizer que a trama eh montada aos poucos, e depende do meu humor. Espero q goste desta continuação.

**Raven Strange:** Oi, oi! Td bom com vc? Fico feliz q tenha gostado do capítulo 7, mas se vc achou aquele curto, imagina este entaum... n foi por maldade não, mas como eu disse para a Dani, eh difícil escrever sobre coisas tristes, né? Bom, agora vc jah sabe o q aconteceu com a Rin, e qto ao Inu e à Kagome... pode dixar q eu vou escrever um encontro explosivo. Rsrs. Em relação à Kagome recuperar a visão... já tenho planejado o que vai acontecer, mas n posso dizer por ora. É, realmente, teve poucos momentos Sess/Kag, mas eh q tem tantas coisas para se escrever na história... to ficando maluca só de pensar nisso. Rsrs. Mas espero q goste deste capítulo, msm q n tenha momentos Sess/Kag. Bjos!

**Pyoko-Chan:** Rsrs, que bom q esteja gostando da fic. Ahn, n acho q era a mãe da Kagome, mas td bem. Ah, agora vc sabe o q a Rin aprontou, neh? Ela é super fofa, adoro a Rin! Rsrs. Mto obrigada pela boa inspiração, q demorou para chegar, mas aqui está o cap 8. Bjos.

**Kanna:** Aqui está o próximo capítulo. Desculpa pela demora!

Muito obrigada pelos reviews, pessoal! A proxima atualizaçao deve ser Contos da Casa da Lua. Beijos a todos.


End file.
